Adventures in the Cabin, Sonic Couples Fanfic
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: Blaze and Silver invite Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and Amy to spend a week in a cabin by the lake together... Shadouge, Silvaze, and Sonamy ... anyone wanna make me a story cover? (i really need one, links in my profile) ... Completed! There's a sequel/spin-off to look for! Thanks for the support and reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 1**

"**C'mon Shadow!" Rouge begs.**

** "No," Shadow says. "I don't want to go."**

** "Please! All our friends will be there!"**

** "Your friends," Shadow corrects. "I could care less about those people."**

** "Shadow being stubborn?" Blaze walks in. "Shadow it's going to be amazing!"**

** "How do you know what we're even talking about-"**

** "Blaze!" Rouge hands Shadow her smoothie and runs toward her, arms thrown in the air as a gesture for a hug. Shadow rolls his eyes.**

** _Why does everyone have to love this smoothie place so much_? Shadow thinks to himself. Every time he gets to be alone with Rouge, someone has to but-in.**

** "So, where's lover-boy?" Rouge raises an eyebrow at Blaze.**

** "He'll be here soon, went to go convince Sonic to come with us."**

** "That boy has got to get over the whole 'fear of water' thing."**

** _Why does Sonic have to come? _Shadow thinks. He has never really liked Sonic. _Why should I care anyway? Its not like I'm going…_**

** "Shadow!" Rouge nudges him and takes her smoothie back. "Please come! It'll be boring without you!"**

** "Humph… I don't know…" Shadow looks down.**

** "Pease!" Rouge makes puppy-dog eyes, and Blaze joins. "Please!" They shout together.**

** Those eyes always made Shadow melt. "Fine…" Shadow mutters. Why can't he resist Rouge?**

** As the girls are giving each other high fives, Shadow rests his head in his palms. _What have I just done?_**

** He starts thinking about how the cabin will be like, spending a whole week with _five other people_? _Will we each get our own room? Will I be roomed with someone?_**

** "Hey guys!" Silver waves at everyone. Sonic seems a little out of it.**

** "You sure Amy will be there?" Sonic asks. Everyone knows Sonic has a little crush on Amy… except Amy.**

** "Yes, for the last time." Silver grunts.**

** Blaze runs for a kiss from Silver, and Shadow looks away. He wishes he had that. With Rouge. He loves Rouge, and would do anything for her, and wishes she felt the same.**

** "So then, everyone's coming?" Silver asks.**

** "Yup," Blaze answers happily. "finally got Shadow to agree to come." Everyone turns toward Shadow.**

** "What?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.**

** "It was Rouge wasn't it?" Sonic teases.**

** "Fuck you, Sonic." He gets up and starts walking away. Rouge quickly runs after him.**

** "What was that?" She asks. "He was just messing with you."**

** "I hate him. Why did you have to invite him?"**

** "Amy wouldn't go unless he went," She grabs his arm. "I didn't want to invite him, I was sure you wouldn't want to come if he did…" Rouge quickly looks away, her face growing red.**

** "Rouge," Shadow turns her face toward him. "I'm sorry, I'll go, whether Sonics there or not. And that's a promise."**

** Rouge smiles. "Thank you, now please come back. Look," She points back to the smoothie bar. "Amy is here."**

** "Why should I care? Amy is even worse than Sonic." Shadow pulls away from Rouge's grasp. "I'll talk to you later."**

** "Ok, it's later." Rouge jumps into the sky, spreading her wings. She grabs Shadow under his arms and flies him to the smoothie bar.**

** "Rouge! Put me down!" Shadow struggles, but Rouge doesn't let go. Sonic and Silver are laughing as Rouge drops Shadow back in the stool he was sitting in a minute ago. "Shut up." Shadow motions for the waitress, and orders a new smoothie.**

** "Look," Silver says between laughs. "He dropped his smoothie!" He and Sonic are on the floor now.**

** "C'mon guys, it's not that funny." Blaze grabs their hands and pulls them up.**

** "Yeah, look, you've upset him!" Any shouts, pointing at Shadow.**

** "Amy, don't," Rouge sighs.**

** "So, when are we leaving?" Shadow asks.**

** "Huh?" Silver turns from his conversation with Sonic about 'how funny Shadow's flight with Rouge' was.**

** "I said, when are we leaving? To the cabin thing? Where is it?" Shadow asks again.**

** "Oh, Friday." Blaze interrupts.**

** "In two days!?" Sonic throws his hands in the air.**

** "Plenty of time for you to buy a lifejacket." Silver slaps Sonic's back.**

** "Very funny," Sonic glares at Silver. "besides, I already have a lifejacket…"**

** "Oh wow," Silver laughs.**

** "Guys stop," Blaze holds her hands out between them. "I have reminded you all plenty of times. And I'm sure Silver has too."**

** "Actually I forgot about it until this morning…" Silver rubs the back of his neck.**

** "Whatever," Blaze walks up to Shadow. "you sure you want to go?"**

** "Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." Shadow says sarcastically.**

** "Well okay then…" Blaze turns toward everyone else. "So, everyone better get packing!" She grabs Silver's hand. "Bye everyone!" she shouts.**

** Everyone waved back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 2**

** -2 DAYS LATER-**

** The gang is getting in Blaze's van. "I'm so excited!" Blaze shouts from the driver seat.**

** "Humph." Shadow crosses his arms over his chest. Contemplating whether he should bail right now. _Do it _and _no, stay for Rouge_ are the only thoughts in his mind right now, arguing with himself. Then, Rouge sits next to him. _I'm doing it, for Rouge. _He thinks to himself.**

** "Shadow," Rouge puts a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to go, say so now."**

** "I'm going," Shadow states. "I promised, remember?" he gives Rouge a half-smile.**

** Rouge smiles back. "Ok."**

** Blaze looks back. "Everyone ready?"**

** Silver is looking in the rearview mirror, adjusting his sunglasses. He puts his arm around Blaze hesitantly, and she blushes.**

** Sonic and Amy glance at each other at the same time, and quickly look away, both blushing. They're sitting in the middle row of the van, which they demanded assuming it would be the only row with cup holders. Blaze never told them there were some next to every seat. Shadow is glad he got Rouge to sit next to.**

** "What the hell!?" Sonic yells, making everyone jump. "Is this a… condom!?"**

** "What!?" Silver looks back, his face extremely red. Blaze sinks into her seat.**

** Sonic bursts into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha, dude," Sonic points at Silver, holding his stomach like he would pee himself laughing so hard. "You guys thought I actually found one-"**

** "Looks like Silver and Blaze have done a lot more with each other than we thought," Rouge starts laughing too. And Shadow can't help but join in the laughter.**

** "No no no!" Silver stares back at Sonic. "I just-"**

** "It's ok Silver, I won't tell anyone else."**

** "Who else is there to tell?" Amy buts in.**

** "Guys! I swear!"**

** Shadow laughs at how hesitant Silver is right now, trying not to say the wrong thing.**

** "Guys," Blaze raises her hand to shush everyone. "Stop it, seriously," She looks at Silver and laughs. "they're just jealous they don't get any action."**

** "Aha, how does that feel, Sonic?" Silver narrows his eyes at Sonic.**

** "So you admit you guys have gotten naughty?" Rouge raises an eyebrow.**

** "I-" Blaze looks down. "Well, it never happened in the car…"**

** "Ooh!" Sonic holds his hand out at Amy, and she hands him $20. "I win!"**

** "Wait," Rouge pokes Sonic's shoulder. "You guys bet?"**

** "Ha, yeah," Sonic turns around. "We bet $20 on who would be the first to get Silver or Blaze to admit they had se-"**

** "Ok, I get it." Shadow interrupts.**

** "That's messed," Silver sinks in his seat.**

** "Nu-uh." Sonic shakes his finger. "I still made a profit." He shakes his $20 in Silver's face.**

** "Anyone want anything?" Blaze asks as she parks in front of a Qicktrip.**

** "Chilidog!" Sonic screams.**

** "Drinks only," Blaze corrects.**

** "Do they even sell chilidogs here?" Amy asks.**

** "Don't know…" Blaze shakes her head. "Drinks people?"**

** "Dr. Pepper!" Rouge holds her hand up.**

** "Sprite!" Amy shouts.**

** "Erm…" Sonic considers. "Sprite too, I guess."**

** "Coke." From Silver.**

"**Pepsi," Shadow holds out $3. "here."**

"**No, it's ok." Blaze digs through her black and purple plaid purse. "I got it."**

"**For me and Rouge." Shadow shoves the money in Blaze's hand. "Won't take no for an answer."**

"**If you insist," Blaze takes the money and heads in the store.**

"**What was that, Shadow?" Sonic unbuckles his seatbelt and sits on his knees facing Shadow.**

"**Stop sitting like a child." Shadow commands.**

"**Shadow, c'mon, you got a thing for Rouge?" Sonic pries.**

"**Hell no," Shadow remains as firm as possible. _Why did I do that? I should have expected this from Sonic… Blaze would have paid for it…_ "I just wanted to help Blaze out."**

"**Then why did you command her to pay for you and Rouge?" Sonic narrows his eyes. And everyone else turns to look at him.**

**_Oh you're in the hot seat now. _"Because Rouge is the only one who hasn't been irritating me the whole trip." _Maybe he will believe that._**

"**Yeah, right." Silver turns back in his seat.**

"**What's takin' Blaze so long?" Sonic leans over the front seat.**

"**Look," Silver points to the line for the register. "She's in line."**

"**Looks like she's having a hard time holding all those drinks." Amy unbuckles her seatbelt. "I'll go help her." Amy jumps out of the van, and runs into the store, taking half the drinks.**

"**Here," Blaze hands everyone their desired drink. "And Shadow,"**

**_Great,_ Shadow thinks. _Now Blaze is going to question me too._**

"**Thanks for helping me out." Blaze puts the key in the ignition, and pulls out of the parking lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 3**

** "Finally!" Silver groans, stretching when he gets out of the van.**

** "Dude, this cabin is huge!" Sonic runs right in. "I didn't know cabins had electricity!" his faint voice comes from the inside.**

** "You have to admit," Rouge surveys the area. "this is pretty cool."**

** "Oh," Shadow blinks, realizing Rouge was talking to him. "yeah, I guess… I like the woods."**

** "Figured you might. Dark places are just… you." Rouge looks at him hopefully. "Do you want to share a room with me?"**

** "Huh?" _Yes. Say yes. _"You sure I can?" Shadow asks.**

** "Sorry guys," Blaze interrupts. "dad said if I wanted to have this cabin with my friends, boys and girls had to be in different rooms. There's only two rooms anyway."**

** "How many beds?" Shadow asks.**

** "Three in each room, don't worry." Blaze answers.**

** "Erm, ok…" Shadow can tell Rouge seemed a little upset… she's trying to seem as perky as possible walking into the cabin… Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea.**

** Once Rouge is out of earshot, Blaze says: "I'm sorry Shadow. Dad's rules."**

** "What?" Shadow starts toward the cabin. "You think I'm upset because I didn't get a room with Rouge?"**

** "It's obvious you have a think for her." Blaze catches up. "I'm sure she has a thing for you too."**

** "Gross." Shadow tightens his grip on his bag and walks faster. "I'm a creation, what's there to like?"**

** "So who wants to play some truth or dare?" Silver asks maliciously, his face glowing from the light of the campfire.**

** "Really?" Blaze pulls away from under Silver's arm. "How immature." She says with a laugh.**

** "Screw that!" Rouge jumps from where she was sitting, and starts stripping herself of her clothes.**

** "Rouge!" Shadow yells. "What are you doing!?"**

** "I'm going swimming!" She yells back before she jumps into the lake. Shadow gets up in a quick motion, trying to hide his bloody nose. _Shit, not now._**

** "Shadow what's wrong?" Blaze reaches for his arm, but he pulls away.**

** "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." Shadow hurries into the bathroom and grabs for some toilet paper, holding it up to his nose. _How embarrassing. _He thinks. "Got a bloody nose?" Shadow thinks of Sonic's voice. _How am I going to cover this up?_**

** "Shadow?" Rouge's voice makes him jump.**

** Shadow turns, but quickly looks away. Rouge is still in her underwear, soaking wet. _She couldn't think to grab a towel?_**

** "What do you want?" Shadow grunts.**

** "What happened? You scared of water too?" The bat places her hands on her hips, and cocks an eyebrow.**

** "No…" Shadow slowly removes the toilet paper from his nose. The bleeding stopped. "Allergies."**

** "Uh, is that blood?" Rouge grabs for the toilet paper, but Shadow pulls away. "No." He replies. Shadow tries his best not to look in the mirror.**

** "Whatever," Rouge grabs Shadow's arm. "Come swim with us!"**

** Before Shadow can reject, Rouge already has him outside.**

** "I don't know…" Shadow studies the scene. It looks like something from the movies, the lake glowing in the moon, everyone laughing and having fun in the water. A "Ha," escapes his mouth when he sees Silver holding Sonic underwater. Shadow is surprised he is in the lake anyway. _Never mind. _Shadow notices Sonic's lifejacket.**

** "Take your clothes off." Rouge demands.**

** "What?" Shadow questions. Rouge starts pulling his black tank top off. "Rouge,"**

** "Nope, you're swimming, whether you like it or not." She stops when the shirt is just above his head, arms in the air, and stares into Shadow's eyes.**

** "You have beautiful eyes." Shadow blurts, thinking out loud.**

** "Shadow…" Rouge looks down blushing. Then suddenly jerks up, and gets closer, her wet body against his, arms still in the air, holding Shadow's shirt at his hands. **

** "Silver!" Blaze's scream makes Shadow and Rouge jump apart, and Rouge accidently pulls Shadow's shirt the rest of the way, making them both fall, and sending his shirt flying. The two burst into laughter.**

** _Way to ruin the moment though…_ Shadow thinks.**

** Silver is holding his hands to his chest. "I'm sorry I was just messing around!"**

** "Still don't touch my ass!" Blaze splashes him, and starts laughing. She hugs Silver.**

** Shadow and Rouge look at each other puzzled. "What the hell?" They say in unison, and start laughing again.**

** "Shit," Shadow looks around hurriedly. "where's my shirt?"**

** Rouge looks around too. "I think it flew into the lake…"**

** "Eh…" Shadow gets to his feet, and picks up Rouge, holding her like a baby.**

** "Shadow? What are you- Ah!" Shadow throws Rouge in the lake, and jumps in after.**

** _This is nice… _Shadow thinks. _I'm having fun._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 4**

** The gang is sitting around the fire, drying, still in their underwear. Silver and Blaze are snuggled up together in one towel, somehow they ended up short a towel. Silver had forgotten to bring one, which Blaze feels he did on purpose.**

** "That was fun." Amy breaks the silence, aside from the shivers.**

** "I felt like I was in one of those cheesy movies." Sonic muffles from the towel that's covering his mouth.**

** "I know right?" Rouge and Amy say at the same time.**

** "Well," Amy stands up and yawns. "I'm going to bed… So goodnight guys."**

** "Already?" Blaze asks.**

** "Dude it's like midnight." Amy waves behind he and keeps walking.**

** "Well alright then," Sonic stares as Amy walks away. "So how bout' that game of truth or dare?" he looks at Silver.**

** "Ok," Silver looks at Blaze, who seems extremely tired. "Blaze, you in?"**

** "Sure."**

** "So who goes first?" Rouge looks around at the circle, with a missing chunk from Amy leaving.**

** "I will," Silver holds up a finger. "we will go around in a circle, Blaze goes next, then Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic."**

** "Erm… ok." _He seems all into this truth or dare game. _Shadow studies silver, in his sky blue boxers, wrapped up next to Blaze, who's head is rested on his shoulder.**

** "Kay'," Silver points at Rouge. "Truth or dare?"**

** "Um…"**

** "Don't be lame." Sonic pokes her arm.**

** "Dare then." Rouge sits up straight.**

** "I dare you…" Silver stops a moment to think, then shifts his pointing finger to Shadow. "to kiss Shadow."**

** Shadow jerks to attention. "What!?"**

** Rouge kisses his cheek. "He didn't say where." Rouge gives him a reassuring nudge.**

** "Man you should've said lips!" Sonic throws his hands in the air.**

** "I figured she would have known. Calm down man." Silver looks at Rouge. "C'mon, you know you wanted to kiss him."**

** "Whatever, Blaze's turn."**

** "Hm? Oh yeah," Blaze yawns. "Sonic."**

** "Yes?"**

** "Truth or dare."**

** "Truth."**

** "And you tell me not to be lame!" Rouge looks at Sonic with an irritated expression.**

** "I don't want to be dared to kiss Shadow." Sonic laughs.**

** "Fuck you man."**

** "ANYWAY," Blaze interrupts. "Sonic,"**

** "Mhm?"**

** "Do you have a crush on Amy?"**

** "Why would you ask that?" Sonic's face grows bright red.**

** "Dude you have to answer! Or you're getting thrown in the lake!" Silver points out.**

** "N-no!" Sonic yelps. "Ok, I might have a slight crush on Amy… but don't tell her, please?"**

** "Sure," Silver smiles. "Shadow, your turn."**

** "Yeah Shady." Sonic grins.**

** "Shut up. I don't want to play." Shadow gets up.**

** Rouge grabs his arm. "C'mon Shadow, don't be lame." She laughs at her rephrasing of Sonic's words.**

** Shadow pulls away. "This game is stupid, I'm going to bed."**

** "Don't take the bed by the wall!" Silver shouts behind him. "I want it!"**

** _Too bad. _Shadow thinks. _I'm taking it anyway._ He smirks as he walks away.**

** "So, I guess its my turn then?" Rouge tightens her towel around herself.**

** "Yup." Silver takes a drink of the Coke can sitting next to him.**

** "Sonic." Rouge turns toward him.**

** "Again?"**

** "Yup." Rouge laughs.**

** "Dare." Sonic narrows his eyes at Rouge.**

** "I dare you too… Lick Silver's foot."**

** "Aw come on!" Sonic and Silver yell at the same time.**

** "Do it! You have to!"**

** Sonic gets up, and makes a disgusted face as Silver sticks his foot out. Sonic quickly licks it. "Aw yuck! Tastes like dirt!"**

** "Aha!" Rouge points and laughs.**

** "Now its my turn!" Sonic points at Rouge. "Rouge, truth or dare?"**

** "Truth, ha." Rouge shimmies her shoulders a little in a teasing manner.**

** "Man," Sonic looks down. "um… have you and Shadow ever had sex?"**

** "The hell!? No! Why would you ask that!?"**

** "I saw you guys getting close before you jumped in the lake earlier." Sonic shakes his finger at Rouge. "That had to mean something."**

** "Doesn't mean we have done anything like that! We have never even kissed! I don't even like him like that!" Rouge stands and slaps Sonic across the face. "Pervert!"**

** "Dude I was just playing, jeeze!"**

** "Guys, calm down." Silver nods at the spot Rouge was sitting in. "Sit down Rouge."**

** "Meh." Rouge crosses her arms over her chest and sits down.**

** "Kay', Silver." Sonic nods toward Silver.**

** "Err…" Silver shifts his gaze between Rouge and Sonic. "Sonic."**

** "Why is everyone picking on me!?"**

** "Truth or dare, man?"**

** "Ugh, truth."**

** "Are you a virgin?"**

** "What's with all these sexual questions!?" Rouge yells.**

** "They're the only interesting ones," Silver cocks an eyebrow at Sonic. "Sonic?"**

** "No…" Sonic quickly looks way. "Remember that one girl I was dating Junior year? Sally?"**

** "Her? Wow Sonic. And barely last year too." He starts laughing. "Blaze- oh," Silver looks down to realize Blaze had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and kisses her forehead. "I think we should stop playing now."**

** "Yeah," Sonic yawns. "I guess I should head for bed." Sonic starts for the cabin.**

** "Eh," Silver slowly gets up, and carries Blaze. She opens her eyes a little. "Silver?" She says tiredly.**

** "Yeah?"**

** Blaze kisses Silver's cheek. "I love you."**

** Silver's face burns red. "I love you too."**

** _Aw, how sweet._ Rouge looks at her feet as she walks to the rest of the way toward the cabin. Once in, she notices Sonic and Amy cuddling on the couch, the TV still on over the fireplace. _Guess she was still awake when Sonic came in._ Rouge thinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 5**

** "Goodnight, Blaze." Silver kisses Blaze's forehead when he lays her in bed, then starts for the door.**

** "Silver," Blaze grabs Silver's arm, "come here."**

** "Yeah?" Silver sits at the edge of her bed.**

** "Closer."**

** "Okay…" Silver leans in closer, and Blaze pulls him in for a kiss. Silver moves from the uncomfortable position he was in, and ends up with Blaze on top of him, still locked in a kiss. Silver remembers they're still in their underwear. _How awkward this must look._ He thinks. The only item of clothing Silver put back on was his shirt, which Blaze was now working to get off of him.**

** Rouge leaves the bathroom in her pajamas, (a black (cleavage-showing) tank top, and violet shorts) and stops in the doorway to the girls' room. "Err… I'm just gonna' go sleep on the other couch." Rouge turns on one foot, and bumps into Shadow.**

** "Excuse me," Shadow nods toward the bathroom. "had to pee."**

** "It's okay… do you know if the couch is any comfortable?"**

** "Haven't sat on it since we got here… Why?"**

** "Silver and Blaze are… You know… And I don't want to be in there with that…"**

** "Well, if Silver's in there, and Sonic is on the couch, there's two extra beds in my room… I guess you could sleep in there."**

** "You sure? I don't know if I snore or anything…"**

** "It's ok, it's not like we'd be sharing a bed or anything… if you don't mind," Shadow nods toward the bathroom again.**

** "Oh, yeah, sorry." Rouge walks into the boys' room, lays on the middle bed, and within minutes is asleep.**

**Shadow watches Rouge sleep, her body slowly moving up and down, the glow of her body from the TV. This calms Shadow, and he eventually falls asleep himself.**

** "Hey, wake up Shady! Breakfast!" Shadow wakes up to Sonic's voice. "Fuck off. Let me sleep."**

** "C'mon Shadow, it's almost eleven." Rouge's soft voice makes Shadow open his eyes wider, but he stays still.**

** "So?" Shadow pulls his blanket over his head.**

** "C'mon lazy boy!" Rouge jumps on top of Shadow, pulls the blanket from over his head, and rips the pillow from his grip. She leans in and whispers in his ear. "It's bacon, your favorite."**

** Shadow jerks up, almost hitting his head against Rouge's. "You better not be lying."**

** "Well you two look close," Sonic surveys the way they are sitting, Rouge sitting over Shadow, one of her legs of either side of his. Rouge blushes.**

** "And so did you and Amy last night," Rouge says as she gets up. "I saw you two on the couch."**

** "She was just cold…" Sonic looks down. "I saw her shivering… She asked me too…" He starts rubbing the back of his neck.**

** "Sure," Shadow smirks. "c'mon I want to eat."**

** "Silver!" Amy yells, standing from her seat, brushing the flung eggs from her nightgown. "If that's how you want it," Amy grabs a piece of her bacon, and throws it at Silver, but Shadow catches it mid-flight.**

** "No need to waste good bacon…" Shadow sits casually, like nothing happened.**

** "Huh, wow." Amy scoops up some eggs, and flicks them at Silver, one of them landing in his mouth.**

** "Ah! Dude!" Silver stands, and throws a piece of bacon without Shadow paying attention.**

** "Guys!" Blaze holds up a hand at both of them. Silver makes a face. "I don't want to clean up a big food fight mess!"**

** Amy and Silver both sit with disappointed faces.**

** "So got anything planned for today?" Rouge asks Blaze, picking at the remains of her eggs.**

** "Well, I brought my Wii… Anyone want to play?"**

** "Ooh, me!" Amy jumps from her seat. "What games you got?"**

** "Hold on," Blaze gets up and heads for her room, then comes back with her arms full of Wii games. "Here." She spreads them on the floor, and Amy gets on her knees next to them.**

** "Just Dance 2!" She points at the game, and jumps.**

** "Oh no…" Shadow grimaces.**

** "Let me hook up the Wii." Silver gets up to help Blaze.**

** "Yay! Let me get my dance attire on!" Amy jumps and runs for the room, immerging with some hot pink sweats and sports bra.**

** "Dude, it's just a game." Rouge stops Amy from almost running into Silver, bent over on the floor.**

** "My favorite game!" Amy starts jogging in place and stretching,**

** "Oh, god." Shadow face palms.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 6**

** "God, Amy you're like pro at this game!" Sonic cheers, clapping his hands in the air.**

** "C'mon Blaze you can beat her!" Silver eyes Blaze's score, flinching whenever Blaze gets a perfect, hoping she will get ahead.**

** "You can never beat me at this song! It's my favorite!" Amy yells confidently, singing along to "Tik Tok" while she dances.**

** "Man, you win, Amy." Blaze gives Amy a defeated look, then perks up. "Let's do Take Me Out." She demands, pointing at the screen with her remote.**

** "Jeeze guys, how do you do this shit?" Shadow squints at the scores on the screen, both over 10,000.**

** "Practice!" Amy holds her remote out to Shadow. "Wanna' try?"**

** "No." Shadow pushes the remote away. "That's ok."**

** "Aw, C'mon Shadow! I'm sure Blaze will let you win!"**

** "I said no,"**

** "I'll do it!" Silver jumps up from the couch. "Blaze, Sway!"**

** "Aw I love that one! It's so cute!" Amy holds her hands together and smiles.**

** Blaze selects the song Silver requested, and they start dancing, getting every move perfect. At a point in the song, the two dancers pull in as if they were going to kiss, and pull away. But Amy screams when Silver and Blaze actually kiss.**

** "Amy, really, it's just a game." Sonic pulls her arm, making Amy fall onto the couch next to him.**

** "But it's so sweet!"**

** Sonic turns her face towards his, and kisses her. "You done screaming now?"**

** Amy turns away, face bright red. "Yeah…" She says with a little giggle.**

** "Finally!" Rouge yells, making them jump.**

** "What?" Sonic looks at her.**

** "I've been waiting for you two to kiss forever! Do it again!"**

** Silver pauses the game and turns around. "I missed it? You must kiss again!"**

** "Guys…" Sonic looks down, and Amy pulls him in to kiss him. This time, the kiss lasts longer, and Rouge has to pull them away.**

** "Unpause the game!" Blaze hits Silver's shoulder. "It was almost over!"**

** "Ok, ok." Silver unpauses the game, and there's literally only four moves left of the song.**

** "Woo! I win!" Blaze jumps onto Silver in a hug.**

** "By like a hundred points!" Silver points at the screen laughing.**

** "So…" Amy and Sonic say at the same time.**

** "I guess we're dating now?" Amy looks up into Sonic's eyes.**

** "I guess so…" Sonic jumps up and pulls Amy with him. "Let's dance!"**

** _So much… love… _Shadow thinks to himself.**

** "I'm gonna take a shower." Rouge gets up abruptly. She comes out of the girls' room with her arms full of shower products. "Be back in about half an hour!" She shouts before closing the door.**

** "Man…" Shadow crosses his legs. "I have to fucking piss."**

** "You should've said something before she went in there." Silver pokes Shadow's face, and Shadow swats him away.**

** "I wasn't thinking about it till' just now." Shadow stands up. "Hopefully she hasn't gotten in the shower yet…" Shadow hurries to the bathroom, and knocks on the door. "Rouge?" He calls.**

** "Shadow?"**

** "Erm… I have to pee." _Damn, why does there have to be only one bathroom?_**

** "Oh, um…" Shadow can hear Rouge rustling the shower curtain. "Come in! No peeking!"**

** "Wouldn't dream of it." Shadow slowly goes in, and then hears the scattering of feet.**

** "Shadow!" Rouge yells as she falls out of the shower. "Shit!"**

** Shadow quickly looks away as he catches Rouge. _Oh no…_ "I'm so sorry!" Shadow yells, soaking wet now.**

** "Don't look at me!" Rouge yells as she gets up.**

** "I'm not! You're the one who fell!" Shadow closes his eyes tight, but doesn't feel Rouge get up. "What are you doing?"**

** "Shadow, your nose is bleeding." Rouge holds toilet paper under his nose.**

** "Get back in the shower! You're naked!" Shadow pushes her off, eyes still shut tight.**

** "Sorry, I got worried…" Rouge jumps back in the shower. "You can pee now."**

** _How embarrassing… _Shadow thinks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 7**

** Shadow leaves the bathroom holding his wet T-shirt in his hand.**

** "Whoa." Sonic stops Shadow on his way to the room. "You're soaking wet! What happened in there?"**

** "It was hot," Shadow continues down the hallway into the room. "I was sweating, dipshit." Shadow thumps Sonic's forehead.**

** "All over your pants too?" Sonic questions. "I heard Rouge scream."**

** "I, ugh," Shadow pushes Sonic out of the room. "I need to change."**

** "Probably pissed himself…" Sonic whispers as he walks back into the living room.**

** "Sonic!" Amy jumps onto Sonic and knocks him over. "You never danced with me!"**

** "Oh, sorry Amy." Sonic sits up, Amy now in his lap. "I'll dance next song."**

** "It is next song!" Amy gets up, and holds her hand out. "C'mon!"**

** "Ok, ok!" Sonic grabs her hand, and joins her dance.**

** …**

** "Let's play Twister!" Blaze yells from the hallway, and emerges holding up a multi-colored dotted mat.**

** "How many games do you have?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.**

** "Got a whole suitcase full!" Blaze says cheerfully.**

** "Well you came prepared." Rouge stands from her spot on the couch and helps Blaze set up the game.**

** "C'mon Shadow, you've gotta' play with us!" Amy grabs his hand.**

** "Ugh, Amy,"**

** "Quit being a grump!"**

** "Shadow," Rouge sits in front of him, and places her hands on his knees.**

** "What?"**

** "C'mon," Rouge smiles. "play with us, please?"**

** "Err…"**

** "Shadow!" Amy pulls Shadow off the couch. "You're playing whether you like it or not!"**

** "Fine." **

** "I wanna be the spinner!" Silver calls, and grabs the spinner. "So who goes first?"**

** "Shady!" Sonic pushes Shadow onto the mat.**

** "Fuckin' Sonic…"**

** "It's ok," Rouge pulls Shadow up. "I'll go first." She winks.**

** "Right hand on blue!" Silver calls. "Shadow, left foot on green!"**

** "Err, okay…"**

** "Blaze, left hand on yellow! Right hand on red Sonic! Amy, left hand on red!" After ten minutes, Blaze and Sonic have fallen, and Shadow ends up bent over backwards with Rouge over him, with Amy's leg in between.**

** "Err… Sorry." Rouge's face is barely an inch from Shadow's, and she struggles to stay up.**

** "No, I'm sorry!" Amy looks back at them, and grimaces when Silver shouts the next move at her.**

** "Hey, your leg is keeping me up." Rouge smiles.**

** "My back is hurting!" Shadow grunts.**

** "Honestly I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Rouge laughs. "Don't move your leg, Amy!"**

** "Right hand on blue, Rouge!" Silver calls.**

** "I can't do that!" Rouge yells.**

** "She'll have to put her arm between Shady's legs! How you gonna' do this Rouge?" Sonic nudges Blaze's shoulder. "do you think she can do it?"**

** "Eh," Rouge lifts her hand, and falls, pushing Shadow and Amy down with her. Rouge's lips end up on Shadow's.**

** "Ouch! My leg!" Amy screams, and pulls her leg away.**

** Rouge pulls away from the kiss. "Shadow, I'm so sorry!"**

** "That's ok…" Shadow sits up. "It wasn't your fault." He narrows his eyes at Silver.**

** "Hey it was the spinner!" Silver holds his hands to his chest.**

** "Ooh! Shady do it again!" Sonic bends down next to Shadow and pokes his arm.**

** "It was an accident." Shadow pushes Sonic away and stands up.**

** "Let's play again!" Amy jumps.**

** "But, your leg…" Blaze rests her hand on Amy's shoulder.**

** "Relax, its not that bad. I don't feel any pain!" Amy makes a fist and raises it in the air. "I am strong!"**

** "I'm going to go sit outside." Shadow starts for the door.**

** "Shadow! It's your turn to man the spinner!" Silver calls after him, and Rouge hits his arm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 8**

** Shadow sits on the edge of the platform over the lake._ Stupid games. _Shadow thinks.**

** "Shadow," Rouge's voice comes from behind.**

** "What?" Shadow asks quietly.**

** "What's up?" Rouge sits next to Shadow, and hangs her feet over the edge.**

** "This trip sucks." Shadow says bluntly.**

** "Aw, c'mon, it's not that bad. Silver says he's got something for everyone, why don't you come inside?"**

** "Something from Silver? That can't be good."**

** Rouge laughs. "Who knows?"**

** Shadow looks away.**

** "Shadow, what's wrong?" Rouge grabs Shadow's hand.**

** "Nothing," Shadow pulls his hand away. "let's go inside."**

** "Yay she got Shadow!" Silver shouts as they walk in.**

** "I knew Rouge could do it." Sonic flashes a cheesy smile.**

** "Shut up Sonic."**

** "Hey guys!" Silver grabs a 12-pack of beers from the fridge. "Look what I found earlier!"**

** "Silver!" Amy grabs the beer from him. "Don't tell me you were planning on drinking that!"**

** "No…" Silver grabs the beer back. "I wanted all of us to try it, just for fun!"**

** "Do you know what alcohol leads to!?" Amy throws her hands in the air. "Babies! My parents had me cause' of alcohol!"**

** "Babies? Really? Amy, it's not like I plan on getting drunk." Silver thumps her forehead.**

** "Just because you don't plan it, doesn't mean it won't happen!" Amy pushes Silver.**

** "Amy, I swear." Silver opens a beer, and drinks it. "What now?"**

** "What else is in there?" Rouge opens the fridge and surveys its contents. She has a soft spot for Mike's Hard Lemonade.**

** "Blaze," Amy points at her. "don't let him get you drunk!"**

** "Amy, calm down." Blaze pushes Amy's hand down.**

** "Your dad didn't think to clear out the fridge last time he was here?" Rouge asks, sipping her lemonade.**

** "I guess not," Blaze grabs a beer.**

** "I have a very bad feeling about this…" Amy slaps Sonic's hand when he reaches for a beer. "Don't drink that!"**

** "Amy, seriously, lighten up." Sonic puts a drink in her hand.**

** "I want no part in this," Shadow walks into the boys' room, and falls asleep on his bed.**

** …**

** "Shadow!" Shadow wakes up to Rouge. "Yay you're awake!"**

** "Err, yeah…" Shadow looks away as soon as he see's Rouge's half buttoned down shirt. "What are you doing? Button up your shirt!"**

** Rouge gets on the bed behind Shadow, and hugs him from behind. She leans in to whisper in his ear. "I'll show you more if you want."**

** Shadow pulls away, and studies Rouge. _Shit._ He thinks. _She's drunk._**

** Rouge cocks an eyebrow. "What?" She pulls Shadow on top of her. "Oops!" She calls.**

** "Rouge what are you…" Shadow can't finish his sentence before Rouge pulls him into a kiss.**

** Rouge pushes him up a little. "Its ok to kiss me back." Rouge makes a seductive face, and licks her lips.**

** "Rouge," Shadow gets off the bed. "you're drunk."**

** "Ugh, Shadow." Rouge crawls to the edge of the bed, and grabs his arm. "C'mon, you know you want it."**

** "Not like this, Rouge." He pulls his arm away.**

** Rouge gets off the bed, and unbuttons her shirt the rest of the way. She giggles and backs him against the wall. She bites his ear.**

** "Ouch, Rouge,"**

** Rouge starts pulling his shirt off. "If I did it, so should you."**

** "Rouge!" His voice is muffled while Rouge pulls his shirt.**

** Rouge kisses him again, and then starts unzipping his pants.**

** "Rouge! No!" Shadow pushes her away.**

** "Fine." Rouge backs away, and pulls off her skirt. "I guess I'll go first."**

** "Rouge you can't do this!" Shadow yells, but Rouge pushes him on the bed again, now sitting over him.**

** "Whoa!" Sonic walks in the room. "What's going on here!?"**

** Shadow turns his head toward Sonic, and Rouge starts kissing his neck. "Just get out." He sighs. And without question Sonic leaves the room.**

** "Finally giving in huh?" Rouge whispers.**

** "No, Rouge." Shadow pushes her off. "Stop it, now."**

** "Ugh, god! Men are so confusing!" Rouge stomps her foot. "What do you want, then!?"**

** "I want for you to put your clothes back on, first."**

** "What if I took more off?" Rouge starts slipping down her bra strap.**

** "Rouge no." Shadow stops her, and his nose now bleeding.**

** "Ah! I got you!" Rouge pulls him in for a kiss again.**

** "No!" Shadow picks Rouge up, and tosses her on the bed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to put your clothes on for you." Shadow finds her skirt, and starts slipping it on her.**

** "Aw! Aint' this sweet, Shadow?" Rouge sits up, and pokes his nose. "But, I don't want sweet!" Rouge stops his hands at her thighs. "I'm keeping my skirt off!"**

** "No, Rouge, you can't just walk around in your underwear. Now let me finish!" Shadow pushes Rouge back on her back. He wraps one arm around her waist, and lifts her up enough to slip the skirt on the rest of the way. "I feel like I'm caring for a child right now."**

** "I better be your favorite child, then!" Rouge pushes him away.**

** "Rouge, c'mon." Shadow puts Rouge's shirt in her hand. "Now put your fucking shirt on." Shadow commands.**

** "Ugh!" Rouge pulls her shirt on, but doesn't button it up. "You can do the rest." She winks.**

** "No, Rouge." Shadow pushes her out of the way, and leaves the room.**

** "Shady!" Sonic runs around Shadow, and jumps on his back. "Looks like you got lucky with Rouge,"**

** "Fuck, Sonic we didn't do anything." Shadow dumps Sonic onto the couch.**

** Silver pulls away from his make out session on the couch with Blaze. "Wait, what!?"**

** "Ugh, Silver," Blaze pulls him back in.**

** Shadow pulls Silver off of Blaze, and throws him onto the other couch next to Sonic. "Silver, remember what Amy said earlier."**

** "That's a bunch of bullcrap." Silver flails one hand.**

** "C'mon, it's bed time." Shadow picks Blaze up, and heads for the girls' room.**

** "Hey! Hands off my girlfriend!" Silver stands.**

** "Relax dude, I'm just taking her to bed."**

** "So is this why you rejected me!" Rouge comes out of the room and pushes Shadow.**

** Shadow stumbles back, but regains balance trying not to drop Blaze. "No, Rouge,"**

** "Shadow!" Rouge whines.**

** Rouge starts to jump up and fly, but Shadow kicks her leg, making her fall.**

** "Ow!" Rouge yells. "What was that for!?"**

** "Stay." Shadow commands. Rouge glares at him as he takes Blaze into the room.**

** "So what happened between you and Shadow in there?" Silver asks Rouge.**

** "Nothing." Rouge stands. "Where's Amy?"**

** "Went to bed right after you left." Silver nods toward Sonic. "Couldn't stand to see her 'lover' like this. What took you so long, Shadow?" Silver raises an eyebrow as Shadow walks into the living room.**

** "Dude that took five seconds."**

** "I'm gonna go check on her." Silver starts for the room, but Shadow stops him with his hand on Silver's face.**

** "No, I know what you're gonna do."**

** "I just wanted to give her a kiss goodnight…"**

** "Yeah, more like a kiss to _give _her a goodnight." Shadow pushes Silver on the floor. "Stay out of that room."**

** "Stop acting like you're my dad." Silver glares at Shadow.**

** "No fighting!" Rouge pushes the both of them, then stumbles backward.**

** "Rouge, I think you should go to bed too." Shadow grabs her by the arm so she wouldn't fall.**

** "Only if you come with me!" Rouge pouts.**

** "Rouge, not again."**

** "Oh and you wont let me say goodnight to Blaze?" Silver crosses his arms over his chest.**

** "I'm not going to sleep with her, Silver."**

** "Why not?" Rouge whines.**

** "Rouge I said no!"**

** "Yeah Rouge the big meaner says no!" Silver sticks his tongue out at Rouge.**

** "Fuck you Silver!" Rouge yells and kicks his shin.**

** "Guys!" Shadow sweeps Silver over his shoulder, and dumps him on his bed.**

** "I'm not tired!" Silver sits up.**

** "Yes you are." Shadow pushes Silver's forehead so he's on his back. "You can kiss Blaze all you want tomorrow."**

** "But I want to kiss her now!" Silver yells.**

** "Again, I'm dealing with children." Shadow shakes his head.**

** "What?"**

** "Nothing, sleep." Shadow commands.**

** "Shadow!" Rouge screams from the living room.**

** "What now?" Shadow stands in the entrance to the hallway.**

** "Sleep with me! I'll be all alone if you don't!"**

** "Blaze and Amy are in your room right now."**

** "But I want you!" Rouge makes her puppy-dog eyes.**

** "You know what, fine. Fine!" Shadow throws his hands in the air. "But no sudden moves!"**

** "Ok! Ok!"**

** "And don't get too close."**

** "Just c'mon!" Rouge scoots over and motions for Shadow to lie down.**

** Shadow hesitantly lays on the couch, and Rouge snuggles up next to him. "I said don't get too close." Shadow nudges Rouge, but she's already asleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 9**

** "Ah!" Shadow wakes up to Rouge screaming after falling off the couch. "Shadow!"**

** "Mph, what?" Shadow asks groggily.**

** "What happened last night!? What did you do to me!?"**

** "Its more like what you did to me." Shadow tells Rouge the events of the night before.**

** "Really?" Rouge falls to her knees. "I'm so sorry Shadow, I didn't mean it! I've never been drunk before, Shadow I'm so, so sorry." Rouge starts crying.**

** "Rouge, don't cry, its ok." Shadow sits in front of her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it. You would never act like that."**

** "But, Shadow," Rouge looks up. "I practically raped you…"**

** "No, Rouge, don't think of it like that." Shadow pulls Rouge into a hug.**

** "I feel so horrible."**

** "Rouge," Shadow holds Rouge out. "please, stop."**

** "I can't, Shadow, how would you feel if you totally embarrassed yourself like that in front of the person you…" Rouge stops.**

** "The person you what?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.**

** "Never mind… Just never let me drink alcohol again, ok?" Rouge laughs.**

** Shadow pulls Rouge in, and kisses her. "I don't know if I can promise." Shadow gives a half smile.**

** "Shadow," Rouge blushes. "thank you."**

** "For what?"**

** "For taking care of me, and for not taking advantage of the way I was acting last night." Rouge kisses Shadow.**

** "That would be impolite." Shadow laughs.**

** "Wow, Shadow," Rouge looks down and starts laughing. "I don't know what to say."**

** "How about I love you?" Shadow grabs Rouge's hands, and pulls her over him, lying against the couch.**

** "Ha-ha," Rouge giggles, and starts kissing Shadow. She pulls away for a second. "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."**

** Shadow pulls Rouge back in.**

** "Whoa!" Sonic's voice makes Rouge jump, and she scoots away from Shadow. "Aw, don't stop!" Sonic pushes Rouge toward Shadow.**

** "Sonic, really?" Rouge turns to glare at the blue hedgehog.**

** "I didn't mean to interrupt your make-out session," Sonic says laughing. "do you want me to get Silver out of the room, Shady?"**

** "Fuck off Sonic." Shadow glares.**

** "Well fuck you too Shadow!" Sonic says cheerfully. Rouge raises an eyebrow, Sonic skips away.**

** "The hell?" Rouge turns to look at Shadow.**

** Shadow shrugs. "Don't know."**

** "I should start breakfast." Rouge stands and walks to the kitchen.**

** "I'll help," Shadow heads for the fridge. "What should we make?"**

** "What there's no bacon left?" Rouge laughs and joins Shadow.**

** "Sadly no." Shadow grins.**

** "Here let's look in the cupboard." Rouge opens the wooden cupboard doors.**

** "Look, pancake mix." Shadow points to the blue box on the top shelf.**

** "Pancakes it is, then." Rouge flies up and grabs the box.**

** All of the sudden some pop song starts playing. "Thought you needed some tunes." Blaze says playfully. "Need any help?"**

** "No, you need help with your music choice." Shadow changes the radio station to rock music.**

** "Well ok then." Blaze smiles and starts with the pancakes. "I'll take care of breakfast."**

** "No its ok we got it." Rouge grabs for the pancake mix box, but Blaze moves her arm away.**

** "I planned this trip, so I'm going to care for the people on it." Blaze smiles.**

** "Come on at least let us help." Rouge looks around in the cabinets for a pan.**

** "No, really its ok."**

** "We're helping." Shadow pushes Blaze out of the way, and pours the mix into the pan.**

** "Shadow," Blaze reaches for the pan.**

** "Blaze, don't make it a big deal. Sit and relax." Shadow grabs Blaze by the arm and throws her into one of the chairs at the table. "Shit Blaze you need a break."**

** "Fine…"**

** "Blaze!" Silver calls as he enters the kitchen. He walks behind the chair, tilts Blaze's head up, and kisses her.**

** "See Silver? You got to kiss Blaze." Shadow says.**

** "What?" Silver thinks for a second. "Oh, yeah." Silver laughs.**

** "Wait what?" Blaze stands.**

** "Blaze its nothing." Shadow pushes Blaze by her forehead into the chair.**

** Silver lifts Blaze, sits on the chair and places her on his lap. "So Blaze isn't making breakfast this morning?" He asks Rouge.**

** "Nope." Rouge starts dancing to the song that plays on the radio.**

** "What song is this?" Shadow asks.**

** "Porn Star Dancin'." Rouge starts bouncing as she's cooking. "It's by My Darkest Days." She starts singing along to the song.**

** "Those are some dirty lyrics." Silver remarks. He pulls Blaze up, and they start dancing together.**

** "Dancing dirty huh?" Sonic asks, randomly appearing in the kitchen. "Hopefully Blaze keeps her clothes on." Sonic laughs, and Silver bops him in the head.**

** "Guys, stop." Shadow says as he sets the table.**

** "Dance with us!" Silver pushes Rouge into Shadow. "You know you want to."**

** "Um…" Rouge looks down, her body against Shadow's.**

** Blaze pulls away from her body-to-body dance with Silver. "Like this," She grabs Rouge's shoulders and turns her around, then pushes her against Shadow.**

** "Blaze what are you-"**

** "I'm not going to let this moment pass." Blaze puts her hand on Rouge's hip, and pushes her side to side.**

** "Blaze I don't dance." Shadow tries to move, but Silver holds him there. "Why are you guys doing this?"**

** "I'll leave," Sonic turns and leaves the kitchen.**

** "This is an important lesson." Silver grabs Shadow's hands, which were holding him up on the counter, and places them on Rouge's hips. He then starts pushing Shadow's body to move in motion with Rouge's.**

** "Guys,"**

** "Enjoy it while you can." Blaze moves away and smiles. Silver moves behind her and moves in motion with Shadow and Rouge. They start moving their hips in different ways, mocking the beat of the song. Rouge closes her eyes, places her hands on either side of Shadow's head, and does a body roll. Shadow reaches around and holds Rouge close to him, still moving their hips.**

** "Aw," Shadow and Rouge disregard Amy walking by and seeing them. It's like nothing in the world can touch them right now.**

** _1, 2, 3, 4_ Shadow silently counts beats in his head, until the song is over. They stop dancing, but neither of them pulls away, still locked in an awkward embrace. Rouge tilts her head up and kisses Shadow, and slowly turns around. Shadow wraps his arms around her waist, and they slowly slide against the counter to the ground.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 10**

** "This trip has brought everyone together more than I thought it would…" Blaze says taking a bite of her pancake.**

**Sonic pokes Shadow with the back end of his plastic fork. "So what's going on with you and Rouge, Shady?"**

"**None of your business." Shadow takes Sonic's fork and throws it across the room.**

"**Shadow!" Sonic goes after the fork.**

"**Shadow," Rouge bumps his shoulder, Shadow shrugs and takes a bite of his pancake.**

**Sonic sits and tries to sneakily grab Shadow's fork, but Shadow quickly pulls away and points it at Sonic's throat as if it were a sword.**

"**Don't you dare."**

**Sonic hits Shadow's fork with his own and they both jump from their chairs, and start battling with their forks like they were in a sword fight. Shadow quickly gets Sonic against the wall. "You done now?" Sonic nods.**

"**How lame, Sonic." Silver points at him.**

"**Hey at least he put up a fight." Rouge laughs.**

"**But Sonic could've gotten hurt!" Amy hugs Sonic.**

"**Amy it's a fucking plastic fork." Shadow holds up his fork.**

"**But what if you used the wrong end!?" Amy sits back down. "You could have stabbed him!"**

"**It wouldn't have hurt him." Blaze says.**

"**But,"**

"**Amy shut up." Shadow rolls his eyes.**

"**Just being safe."**

"**Yeah she's just being a good girlfriend." Sonic and Amy rub noses. When Shadow finishes his breakfast he throws his fork at them. "Hey!" Sonic throws the fork back, but misses. Rouge picks it up and throws it in the trash.**

"**So immature." Rouge laughs, and Blaze asks the girls to join her in the girls' room.**

…

** "We're going to the store!" Blaze calls as she opens the door.**

** "But that's so far from here." Silver says, confused.**

** "It's an emergency!" Amy calls as they leave, and shuts the door.**

** "I'm confused…" Sonic says, flipping through the TV channels.**

** "Maybe we ran out of food?" Silver asks.**

** "No, there's plenty of food in there." Shadow answers.**

** "I'm scared…" Sonic looks at the two hedgehogs sitting next to him.**

** "Oh well." Silver shrugs.**

** An hour later, the girls charge through the door laughing, holding a few big shopping bags.**

** "What's that?" Silver stands to greet them at the door.**

** Blaze winks. "Gonna' have to wait till' tonight."**

** "Oh no." Sonic stands beside Silver, and Shadow takes the remote and changes the channel.**

** Amy giggles as she runs with her bag to the room.**

…

** After Blaze had forced the boys to sit on the couch, she joined the other too in the bedroom.**

** Ten minutes later, Amy was the first to appear out of the bedroom. Sonic sits up straight when he sees her. She has a little red skirt with a white belt and large golden buckle on it, a red top that cuts off just above the belly button, a blue unzipped hoodie with spikes on the back to mimic Sonic's, and boots that match Sonic's shoes. She stood in the hallway until Sonic motioned for her to come over. He stood, placed his hands on Amy's hips, and kissed her.**

** Next was Blaze. She walks out in half white, half blue shorts (if she put her hands straight to her sides, the end of the shorts would barely reach the end of her thumb) with sky blue suspenders hung over her sides, a white tank top with a blue circle (identical to the ones on Silver's palms) on it, boots the same color as the suspenders with a white line running through the middle that go just over her knees, and a pair of white fingerless gloves. Silver sits up as Blaze walks toward him.**

** And Rouge doesn't come out.**

** "Rouge?" Blaze calls. Silver grunts when Blaze leaves into the room.**

** "Rouge? What are you doing?" Blaze stands in the doorway.**

** "I don't know if I should do it…" Rouge looks down.**

** "Rouge," Blaze places her hand on Rouge's shoulder. "I better see you out there in the next minute, or I'm coming to get you." Blaze leaves the room.**

** Shadow can't help but feel disappointed Rouge didn't come out of that room in an outfit for him.**

** But not a moment later, Rouge comes out the bedroom door.**

** Shadow stands at the sight of her. Rouge comes out shyly, wearing red eye shadow, a red mini skirt the same length as Blaze's shorts, a black sleeveless top that cuts off just below her breast with a red heart on the front similar to the one on her old jumpsuit, black boots with red heels that stop just below the knees with white socks over the top, and black fishnet tights.**

** "You like it?" Rouge rubs her arm.**

** "I love it." Shadow walks to Rouge, wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her.**

** "Hey Sonic!" Amy twirls. "Maybe you should dress up like me next." Amy flicks Sonic's nose.**

** "Uh, no. Don't act like I asked you to do this."**

** "So whose idea was this?" Silver asks.**

** "Mine." Blaze says cheerfully.**

** "Well it was pretty cool."**

** Rouge grabs Shadow's hand, and walks him over to the couch. Shadow sits. "We need some music." Rouge looks at Blaze.**

** "Oh, I forgot my dad had a whole box of CDs." Blaze goes into the boys' room, and comes out holding a large cardboard box. "What did you have in mind?"**

** Rouge looks through the box, and pulls out a CD. "I love them!" She puts the CD in the radio, and some Destiny's Child song starts playing.**

** "Really?" Shadow crosses his arms.**

** "Bootylicious man!" Blaze shouts and starts dancing. Silver joins her and they dance similar to the way they did that morning.**

** "Oh god." Shadow puts his hand to his face when Rouge shakes her body in a joking manner.**

** "C'mon Sonic!" Amy pulls him to her and raises her hands doing some weird dance.**

** "Amy you look like an idiot." Shadow pushes her into Sonic.**

** "Meanie!" Amy shouts when Sonic catches her, he can't help laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" She regains her balance and pushes Sonic.**

** "Shadow, dance with me!" Rouge pulls Shadow to her, and shimmies her shoulders. They both laugh.**

** "Remember what we taught you earlier!" Blaze nudges Rouge's shoulder, and does a body roll on Silver.**

** "I don't think I could do that again." Rouge shakes her head.**

** "Yes you can," Shadow puts his hands on Rouge's shoulders, and turns her around. "stop acting shy."**

** Rouge moves to the beat of the music, and Shadow does the same.**

** "Why can't we do what their doing!?" Amy points at the two couples and whines.**

** "I don't dance." Sonic says. "Sorry."**

** "Sonic!" Amy stomps her foot. She takes her hoodie off.**

** "Amy, I can't."**

** "Fine then." Amy pushes Sonic onto the couch, and sits next to him. She crosses her arms over her chest.**

** "Amy," Shadow walks over to them when the song ends. "you're acting like a little girl. Just be happy you are even dating Sonic, think about his feelings too." Shadow shifts his gaze to Sonic. "And Sonic, just dance with her, it wont hurt you."**

** "Wow Shadow, you're like the dad of the family." Silver laughs.**

** "Oh so we're a family now?" Shadow raises an eyebrow at Silver.**

** "Why not?"**

** "Huh," Sonic looks at Silver. "Shadow barely considers us his friends."**

** "It's ok Shadow, if you don't consider us family you could always make one of your own." Silver winks at Rouge.**

** Rouge slaps him across the face. "Fuckin' Silver!"**

** "Silver you're fucking retarded." Shadow sighs.**

** "Do you ever say anything that doesn't get you yelled at?" Blaze asks sarcastically.**

** "If you're my girlfriend, I must've said something right." Silver kisses her.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 11**

** Rouge wakes up in her underwear, lying next to Shadow. "Shit." She whispers. Rouge gets up and runs into the girls' room, and grabs her robe. She looks at the alarm clock on an end table in between her and Amy's beds. Its 12:35 in the morning. Rouge heads back into the boys' room, and kisses Shadow's forehead. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, _She thinks.**

** Rouge enters the living room to find Blaze and Silver sleeping on the couch cuddled together, still in their clothes. She stands there and watches them; smiling at how cute they look. **

** "What are you doing, peeping around?" Shadow's voice makes Rouge jump, and she flies up a little.**

** "Don't scare me like that," Rouge whispers as she flies down slowly.**

** "Sorry," Shadow says, "what are you doing up so early?"**

** "I could ask you the same."**

** "I woke up when you left my side." Shadow smiles.**

** "You know what Shadow?"**

** "What?"**

** "I have never seen you smile more in my life."**

** "Oh, well," Shadow looks away.**

** "Hey, it's ok. I think it's cute." Rouge turns his face toward her, and kisses him.**

** Rouge flinches when Shadow pulls up the side of her robe that was slipping, showing part of her bra. "Showing a little too much there."**

** "Oh, sorry," Rouge looks away and blushes. "I thought you were going to pull it down for a second."**

** "Why would I do that?"**

** "I don't know… I was just paranoid."**

** "Rouge," Shadow leans in and whispers: "you don't have to show off your body to get me to love you."**

** "Shadow," Rouge looks up, and gives Shadow a heartfelt kiss.**

** "I'm glad I came on this trip." Shadow looks into Rouge's eyes, stroking her hair.**

** "Me too." Rouge smiles.**

** "I love you."**

** "I love you too." Rouge kisses Shadow again. "Let's go back to bed." Rouge grabs Shadow's hand and smiles.**

** "Wait." Shadow stops. "You should put some pajamas on first."**

** Rouge giggles. "Oh, yeah."**

…

** Shadow wakes up with his arms around Rouge, and her face buried in his chest. He lays there awake until Rouge wakes up 10 minutes later.**

** "Mph," Rouge looks up.**

** "Good morning." Shadow smiles and kisses Rouge.**

** Rouge sits up.**

** "Now get up I'm hungry." Shadow picks Rouge up as he gets off the bed.**

** "We making breakfast again?" Rouge asks tiredly, holding on to the tuft of fur on Shadow's chest.**

** "Nope," Shadow notices Blaze already cooking, Sonic and Amy at the table, and Silver still sleeping on the couch.**

** "Good morning," Blaze says, turning her head to the sound of Shadow's footsteps.**

** "What time is it?" Shadow asks, setting Rouge down.**

** "Almost ten," Amy answers.**

** "You guys should've seen Amy earlier," Sonic says, and starts laughing.**

** Amy hits Sonic's arm. "Don't talk about it!"**

** "Whatever," Sonic shushes Amy and continues. "ANYWAY, I was sitting at the table waiting for everyone, and when Amy walked in,"**

** "Sonic don't!"**

** "When Amy walked in, she slipped and her dress flew over her head."**

** "Wow, you two are a perfect match." Shadow looks at Amy. "Wear bed pants instead of nightgowns."**

** "But I like my nightgowns…"**

** "When a pervert like Sonic is around it's not a good idea." Rouge chimes in.**

** "What the hell Rouge!? I'm not a pervert!" Sonic yells in protest.**

** Blaze thumps Sonic's head. "Shut up you'll wake Silver."**

** "Sorry," Sonic sinks in his chair and whispers.**

** "So, Sonic," Amy cocks an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog.**

** "What?"**

** "Did you like my undies?"**

** "What!?" Sonic's face burns red. "Why would you ask me that!?"**

** "So you didn't like my undies, then?" Amy holds a finger to her mouth and tilts her head, looking innocent.**

** "No, Amy that's not what I'm saying!"**

** "So you admit you were looking?"**

** "No, Amy!" Sonic sinks lower in his chair, and shuts his eyes.**

** "So you weren't looking? Are you gay?" Rouge messes with him.**

** "Guys seriously!" Sonic sits up and narrows his eyes at Amy.**

** "I was just messing with you, Sonic." Amy giggles and leans over to kiss him.**

** "What's going on?" Silver says tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he walks in the kitchen.**

** "Nice going, dipshit." Shadow thumps Sonic's forehead, then goes to sit down.**

** "No guys it's ok." Silver sits at his normal chair at the end of the table, and rests his head in his palms.**

** "Silver you ok?" Blaze asks as she sets a plate of waffles in front of everyone.**

** "Yeah, just tired." Silver grabs the syrup bottle from the middle of the table. "Didn't sleep too well."**

** "Why?" Shadow asks.**

** "I had a really weird dream…"**

** "What was your dream about?" Blaze asks, sitting next to him.**

** "Eh, tell you later." Silver slowly takes a bite of his waffle.**

** "Why not tell us now?" Sonic pokes Silver's arm.**

** "Yeah, Silver?" Rouge pries. "Was it naughty?"**

** "No!" Silver looks down. "It was just, weird…"**

** "Weird how?" Asks Sonic.**

** "Ugh, fine," Silver gives in. "Well, it was like three years in the future or something, and we all still lived in this cabin."**

** "Well that's weird." Amy stares at Silver.**

** "That's not the weird part," Silver continues. "we all had babies, and Blaze was pregnant."**

** "The hell?" Blaze says in alarm.**

** "What did mine and Sonic's babies look like?" Amy asks.**

** "I don't remember." Silver shakes his head. "But you guys had twins, and for some reason Rouge was yelling at her and Shadow's child."**

** "I can't think of Shadow having a baby." Sonic laughs.**

** "Hey at least I know how to make one," Shadow smirks at Sonic.**

** "Ooh, burn!" Silver laughs.**

** "Oh be quiet." Sonic narrows his eyes at Silver and crosses his arms.**

** The whole table laughs.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 12**

** "I'm bored!" Silver yawns and stretches, lying across Shadow and Rouge's laps.**

** "Then go do something amusing." Shadow pushes Silver off of him, causing Silver to roll on the floor.**

** "We should dance again!" Amy jumps and does a dance move from the game.**

** "So you can beat all our asses? I don't think so." Silver shakes his head.**

** "Stop being a sore loser!" Amy kicks his leg.**

** "I have plenty of stuff to do." Blaze goes through her suitcase of games.**

** "Wait!" Sonic sits up. "We should play truth or dare again! But this time, with EVERYONE."**

** "I never really liked that game." Shadow sighs.**

** "C'mon, it'll be more interesting with more people!" Amy says gleefully.**

** Everyone looks at Shadow expectantly. "No." Shadow crosses his arms.**

** "How about some strip poker?" Silver suggests.**

** "I'm down!" Sonic sits next to Silver on the floor.**

** "Do we even have the cards n' stuff to play poker?" Rouge asks.**

** "Well I brought some…" Silver goes to get the items.**

** "I have a bad feeling about this." Shadow stands.**

** "You always say that." Sonic grabs Shadow's arm and pulls him to the table. Silver arrives with a deck of cards in one hand, and a bin of poker chips in the other.**

** "Everyone gather round'!" Sonic motions for everyone to come to the table.**

** "I'm scared," Amy says as she sits next to Sonic.**

** "Why?" Sonic raises an eyebrow.**

** "What if I get to my underwear and I have to take more off?" Amy looks down.**

** "You can pussy out if you want." Silver stands from his chair. "But only Amy can, because nobody wants to see her naked." Silver laughs.**

** Sonic tries his hardest not to laugh. "Silver, that's not nice."**

** "I was kidding. No one can pussy out. Quit now if you can't handle it." Silver scans around the table. "Anyone?" Everyone shakes their heads, Amy a little uneasy.**

** "Amy," Sonic puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't play if you don't feel comfortable."**

** "No, it's okay."**

** "To make this more interesting," Silver holds up a finger. "In the case of anyone quitting, there will be a consequence."**

** "Like what?" Blaze asks irritably.**

** "Anyone who quits has to do a dance on the table in their underwear. And whoever loses has to do the same." Silver makes an accomplished face, as if proud of what he came up with.**

** "Oh, god." Amy looks at Silver. "Silver, can I-"**

** "Too late, Amy, you have to play." Silver sits. "Now let's get started!"**

** Within an hour, Blaze and Sonic are down to their underwear, and Shadow, Rouge, and Amy are without a shirt.**

** "Blaze, off with the bra." Silver grins.**

** "Dammit!" Blaze slams her cards on the table. "I was never good at this game." And without hesitation, Blaze takes her bra off, revealing Band-Aids crossed over her breasts. She smiles, "I was prepared!"**

** "Oh god." Shadow looks away.**

** "Nice going Blaze." Silver high-fives her and laughs.**

** "Smart thinking, Blaze." Rouge wishes she had thought of that.**

** Amy loses the next hand. "Err, do I have to take off my skirt? What about my socks?"**

** "Nope, Amy, socks don't count." Rouge shakes a finger at the pink hedgehog.**

** "Eh…" Amy starts at her skirt, and then stops. "I can't do it."**

** "You were able to do it when we jumped in the lake." Sonic cocks his head.**

** "It's different this time, everyone is watching me!"**

** "Either way, if you quit you still have to dance in your underwear." Silver reminds her.**

** "Can I just keep my skirt on?" Amy begs.**

** Silver shrugs. "As long as Sonic's okay with it."**

** Sonic narrows his eyes at Silver. "I'm not like that, Silver!" Sonic shifts his gaze to Amy. "It's okay."**

** "You have to stop being such a fucking pussy, Amy." Shadow crosses his arms over his chest. "Just get it over with."**

** Amy jumps on the table. "Someone play a song for me!" Amy all of the sudden seems excited to do this. "I need to suck it up!"**

** Blaze turns on the radio, and the Destiny's Child CD continues where they left it off last time.**

** Amy starts shaking her hips, and Rouge attempts to pick Sonic up and place him on the table with Amy, but he slips from her grip and slides on the table under Amy.**

** Sonic widens his eyes at the sight of Amy's underwear.**

** Rouge gasps. "Oh my gosh Sonic I'm so sorry!"**

** Amy jumps away. "Sonic you pervert!"**

** Rouge grabs Amy's arm before she can slap Sonic. "Amy it was my fault don't hit him!"**

** Amy jumps off the table. "Sonic I'm sorry."**

** Sonic is still lying on the table dazed. "No, I'm sorry."**

** "I don't think we should play this anymore," Blaze says.**

** "No it was just getting good!" Silver jokes.**

** "C'mon Amy!" Rouge strips of her skirt and jumps on the table, holding a hand out to Amy. "I'll do it with you."**

** "Ha, okay." Amy smiles and grabs Rouge's hand.**

** "Is this really necessary?" Shadow quickly looks away.**

** "Rouge and Amy are just shaking around on the table, it's not that bad." Sonic looks at Shadow.**

** "Still, can we just stop this game?" Shadow rests his head in his palms.**

** Blaze stands next to Shadow and pulls Rouge off the table, causing Rouge to fall on top of him, still on the chair.**

** "Blaze!" Rouge and Shadow say in unison.**

** Rouge giggles. "Shadow you're blushing!"**

** "Rouge get off of me!" Shadow lifts her up, and sits her on the table.**

** Rouge pulls Shadow to her, and kisses him. "We're just messing around. Have some fun."**

** "I'm sorry…" Shadow's sentence is interrupted by Rouge kissing him again. Shadow pulls away, and thumps her head. "Put some clothes on." He laughs.**

** "Let's play Just Dance!" Amy runs to the Wii, and puts the game in.**

** Sonic shakes his head, and runs to scoop Amy onto his back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 13**

** "Sonic put me down!" Amy struggles on Sonic's back laughing.**

** "I have a better idea than dancing." Sonic turns to Silver. "Got any beer bottles left?"**

** "Not again! Sonic!" Amy hunches over and squeezes Sonic.**

** "I'm not thinking of getting drunk, Amy." Sonic jumps to lift Amy up, she was slipping.**

** "What are you doing, then?" Silver hands Sonic the bottle.**

** "I need this empty,"**

** Silver opens the bottle with his teeth, and starts chugging. Blaze grabs the bottle and takes a sip. "You have to share," She giggles.**

** After a minute, the bottle has been passed around the room and emptied.**

** "So, what's up with the bottle?" Silver cocks an eyebrow at Sonic.**

** "We should play seven minutes in heaven!" Blaze shouts.**

** "I was thinking spin the bottle, but okay." Sonic smiles and sets Amy down.**

** Everyone sits in a circle in the boys' room, and Sonic places the bottle in the middle. "So I guess we just spin the bottle and whoever it lands on goes in the closet with the one who spun it?"**

** "That's how I played," Blaze shrugs.**

** Shadow sighs when he sits down. "So do I to kiss whoever it lands on or something?"**

** "No you have to make out in the closet for seven minutes." Silver says matter-of-factly.**

** "Oh god." Shadow shakes his head. "I'm not making out with someone else's girlfriend."**

** "I definitely don't want anyone else making out with you, Blaze…" Silver looks away shyly.**

** "Aw," Blaze kisses Silver's cheek. "Okay then, whoever the bottle lands on, you only have to go in the closet if both people agree; otherwise you just give a quick kiss!"**

** "I'm not kissing Sonic," Shadow looks at Rouge and laughs.**

** "Ugh, you guys are so boring," Blaze shrugs. "Same sex, kiss on the cheek, okay?"**

** "So I can't make out with Silver?" Sonic jokes.**

** Silver jumps on top of Sonic. "You can kiss me all you want," He tries to keep a serious face, but bursts out laughing along with Sonic.**

** "Hey that's my man!" Amy pushes Silver off Sonic and joins their laughter.**

** "We should have a competition," Silver stands. "Whoever makes the most noise in the closet," Silver looks around the room, decided what the "prize" should be. "Gets a room all to themselves for the night."**

** "Who says everyone wants a room to themselves? Not everyone is into that crap," Amy crosses her arms, irritated.**

** "Well maybe one of your bedroom neighbors makes a lot of noise?" Silver narrows his eyes at Amy.**

** "Not really, unless you're in the room too." Amy shifts her gaze between Blaze and Silver. Blaze looks away.**

** "Well there you go," Silver nods at Amy, "if you get the room to yourself, you don't have to worry about me and Blaze."**

** "You know what, fine." Amy looks down.**

** "Amy stop being a buzz kill." Sonic nudges Amy's shoulder.**

** "I'm sorry," Amy looks at Sonic and smiles.**

** "Now to our game," Silver sits back in his spot next to Blaze and Sonic. "I wanna go first." Silver spins the bottle, and it lands on Sonic.**

** Sonic widens his eyes when Silver jumps on him. Silver licks his cheek, and they burst into laughter again.**

** "Dude you keep ruining it," Silver laughs.**

** "It's hard to stay serious when you do that shit," Sonic can barely talk between laughs, and pushes Silver off him.**

** "Stop rejecting my love," Silver puts his hands on his hips and moves in a circular motion. "You know you want some of this!"**

** Blaze pulls Silver back next to her. "Save your bromace for later," She laughs.**

** Sonic spins next, and it lands on Shadow. "Shit," Shadow murmurs.**

** Sonic goes to Shadow and kisses his cheek. "Man Shadow, you have a soft face."**

** Shadow pushes Sonic away. "Get away."**

** Amy spins next, and it lands on Silver. "Err…" She crawls over to Silver and quickly kisses him. She scoots back to Sonic and kisses him.**

** "Ooh Silver kisses." Sonic licks his lips and laughs.**

** Shadow spins next, and it lands on Blaze. Blaze crawls to him and kisses his cheek. "Thanks," Shadow says.**

** Rouge spins and it lands on Blaze. She kisses her cheek. "Well this is awkward."**

** "I know right?" Blaze spins next, and it lands on Silver.**

** "Oh you got lucky," Sonic narrows his eyes while smiling at Silver.**

** Blaze smiles when she pushes Silver into the closet.**

** "Timer's started!" Sonic shouts at them when he starts a timer on his phone, which was kept in his bag in case of emergency.**

** Blaze kisses Silver. "What are we gonna' do for seven minutes?"**

** "What we're supposed to do, I guess." He leans in for another kiss.**

** "Damn," Sonic says, staring at the timer. "Can you guys hear that?" He nods toward the closet.**

** "The moaning? Yeah, I hear it." Rouge rolls her eyes.**

** "Don't think we could top that," Sonic nudges Amy jokingly.**

** "Eh, I guess not." Amy shrugs.**

** After the seven minutes are up, Blaze and Silver walk out of the closet holding hands.**

** "Longest seven minutes of my life," Sonic sits back on his hands.**

** "Jealous much?" Silver cocks his head at Sonic.**

** "No, it's just,"**

** "Whatever," Rouge holds a hand up. "Can we just get on with the game?"**

** Silver spins Rouge. Rouge squishes Silver's face with her hand. "Say 'I'm smushy'."**

** "Rouge," Silver's voice comes out muffled. "You are very smushy."**

** Rouge pushes him down and laughs, then scoots back to Shadow.**

**Sonic spins uneasily, and closes his eyes. _Please be Amy, _He thinks.**

** Amy crosses her fingers behind her back. _Please be me, _She thinks. She blurts a little scream when it lands on her, and covers her mouth embarrassed. Her face grows red.**

** Sonic grabs her hand as they head toward the closet. Silver takes his phone and starts the timer.**

** "Sonic," Amy holds her hand to her mouth.**

** "What?" Sonic says, running his fingers through Amy's pink hair.**

** "Nothing too extreme, okay?"**

** "I know, Amy, I'm not a giant pervert," Sonic laughs at himself.**

** Amy pulls him into a kiss, and that's how they stay, only pulling away for a breath every few seconds, the next seven minutes. "Well you guys sucked," Silver narrows his eyes at Sonic. **

"**Silver, I'm not ready for that stuff," Amy pushes him over.**

** "C'mon, you're what, seventeen?"**

** "I'm saving myself for marriage." Amy crosses her arms when she sits. She then spins, and gets Silver again.**

** "Aw c'mon!" Silver throws his hands in the air.**

** "You have to do it," Rouge shakes her finger at Silver.**

** "Well you didn't kiss me!" Silver argues.**

** "Whatever," Amy rushes to kiss Silver, then quickly moves back.**

** When Shadow spins, it lands on Amy. Amy turns her head uneasily, and Shadow puts his hand on her face. "I'm not kissing you."**

** "How rude," Rouge nudges Shadow.**

** "I was turning to tell him I wasn't going to do it!" Amy shouts.**

** "So it's okay for you to kiss me but not Shadow!?" Silver throws his hands in the air.**

** "Shadow's just too… Awkward."**

** Shadow glares at Amy.**

** "Okay, okay, let's just keep going," Rouge spins the bottle, and it lands on Shadow. She blushes.**

** "Ooh everyone's getting lucky," Blaze says when she gets up. She pulls Shadow and Rouge up, and pushes them to the closet. "Have fun!" She smiles and closes the door.**

** "I really want peaceful sleep tonight." Shadow half-smiles.**

** "I know," Rouge grabs Shadow's hand. "Hey, I have an idea."**

** "Oh, god," Silver widens his eyes at the loud bangs on the closet door.**

** "Oh Shadow!" Rouge shouts, laughing as they pound their fists on the door in beats.**

** "Rouge!" Shadow shouts.**

** Rouge gives out a moan, and then pounds the door as hard as she can, making Shadow, and everyone else in the room, jump. She then unbuttons her black shirt so part of her bra was showing, and gives Shadow a long kiss to get some lipstick on his face. Shadow takes his shirt off just in time for the timer to go off.**

** The two emerge from the closet, and Shadow licks his lips.**

** "Oh my god, guys." Amy widens her eyes at Rouge.**

** "I guess we have a winner," Silver jumps up and holds one of Rouge and Shadow's hands up. "You two get the boys' room all to yourselves tonight, and it seems you two are gonna' need it." He winks at Shadow, and Shadow pulls his hand away to smack Silver in the back of the head.**

…

** Rouge climbs into the bed with Shadow. "Yay, quiet night." Shadow says, stretching.**

** Rouge climbs on top of Shadow. "Why don't we use the room the reason we got it for?"**

** Shadow half closes his eyes, and pulls Rouge toward him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 14**

** Shadow wakes next to Rouge, having déjà vu of the morning before. He looks at the clock. _Why am I up at 2:55 I the morning? _He thinks. He stands, and without a reason walks into the hallway. He perks his ears at the sound of the shower running. "The hell?" He whispers.**

** Shadow heads toward the bathroom, and stops at the door. He reaches for the doorknob, but stops himself. _What am I thinking? I can't just barge in there. _Shadow shakes his head and pulls his hand back, then holds his ear against the door. He hears a voice, _Silver's in there… Singing? _He then hears Blaze's giggles. _Well that explains it…_**

** "Whatcha' listening to Shadow?" Shadow turns abruptly to Sonic's voice.**

** "I heard the shower running, and I was curious who was in there."**

** "So you could see if Rouge's naked body was in there?" Sonic raises an eyebrow jokingly.**

** "Oh my god Sonic," Shadow sighs irritated.**

** "Oh yeah I forgot you already saw all of her last night," Sonic whispers. He moves over listen in on the shower. "So you like, listening to porn?"**

** "Fuck no," Shadow pushes Sonic away from the door. "I told you, I was confused anyone was in the shower so late," Shadow smacks the back of Sonic's head. "Dipshit."**

** Shadow jumps back when Sonic charges into the bathroom, and then flushes the toilet, making Blaze yelp. Silver opens the corner of the curtain and sticks his head out, cursing at Sonic.**

** "The hell man?" Shadow can't help but laugh when Sonic slyly closes the door with the weirdest smile on his face.**

** "Had to do it." Sonic makes an accomplished face and jerks a thumb at the door.**

** "They're going to be so pissed when they get out of there," Shadow smirks as he walks back into the bedroom. Within seconds he hears the attempts of quiet yelling in the hallway.**

…

** Blaze and Silver come out of the bathroom each in a towel.**

** "Sonic what the hell was that!?" Blaze pushes Sonic, making him fall.**

** "I had to man," Sonic laughs.**

** "You could have waited to do that to Shadow or something!" Silver goes to kick Sonic's leg.**

** "Shadow would kill me if I did that to him!"**

** "Well I feel like killing you right now!" Blaze narrows her eyes at Sonic.**

** "What," Sonic smirks at Silver. "Was it just getting to the good part?"**

** "Fuckin'… Ah!" Blaze walks to the girls' room.**

** "That was kind of funny though…" Silver half smiles as he pulls Sonic up. "The look on Blaze's face was just," Silver mimics the face Blaze had made, and starts laughing.**

** "Go put some clothes on and consult your woman," Sonic nudges Silver. When Silver leaves to the bathroom to change, Sonic heads to the boys' room. _They don't need it to themselves anymore…_ He thinks.**

** Sonic opens the door to Shadow and Rouge kissing on the bed.**

** "Sonic!" They both yell, and throw every pillow on their bed at him.**

** "Okay okay!" Sonic hits the pillows away and leaves the room, and bumps into Blaze in the hallway.**

** "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Blaze says to him before walking into the bathroom.**

** Sonic heads into the girls' room, and lies on Rouge's bed. He watches Amy sleep.**

** All of the sudden, Amy stands, eyes still closed.**

** "Amy?" Sonic whispers. "Are you awake?"**

** "Sonic," Amy whispers.**

** "Amy? Amy are you okay?" Sonic sits up.**

** "Sonic," Amy whispers again. "Sonic, stop."**

** "What am I doing?"**

** "Sonic!" Amy yells, and falls to the floor crying.**

** "Amy!" Sonic jumps to her side, and shakes her. "Amy, wake up!"**

** "Sonic stop!" Amy screams, and cries harder.**

** "Amy wake up!" Sonic yells again, and shakes her faster.**

** Amy shoots up, and looks around the room. "Sonic," She buries her face into his chest, crying.**

** "Are you awake?" Sonic strokes her hair.**

** "Y-yeah," Amy mumbles.**

** "What happened? Were you dreaming?"**

** "Yeah," Amy sits back up. "I was… s-scared…"**

** "Can you tell me what your dream was about?"**

** "I d-don't know… in my dream, I w-woke up next to you, and," Amy starts crying again.**

** "Amy, don't cry, I'm here." Sonic kisses her head.**

** "Y-you were mad at me, because I d-didn't w-want to do what the others did, and I w-woke up next to you, b-but it wasn't like, the real you, you h-had completely black eyes," Amy tries her best not to cry anymore. "And w-when I looked at you, you tried to t-touch me, and I told you to s-stop, then you yelled at me, a-and I j-just," Amy cries again.**

** "Shh, Amy, its okay, I'm here, the real me, Amy please stop crying. I would never do that to you,"**

** "I s-said it w-wasn't the real y-you," Amy can barely talk.**

** "Amy c'mon," Sonic lifts Amy up, lays her on her bed, and lays next to her. Amy buries herself into him, and eventually falls asleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 15**

** "Guys! Guys!" Shadow and Rouge wake to Amy jumping on their bed.**

** "The fuck Amy?" Shadow slowly lifts himself up and pushes Amy off him.**

** "Blaze's dad's car just pulled up! I had Blaze distract him if he came in, but you guys need to separate and dress now!" Amy jumps off the bed and throws clothes at the two, then runs out of the room.**

** "Shit!" Rouge jumps up and struggles with the jeans Amy threw at her.**

** "Why the hell is he here?" Shadow falls hurrying with his pants.**

** "So, dad," Blaze answers the door. "Why are you here?"**

** "Just checking in on you guys," The muscular black cat surveys the room, and flinches when he hears the thumps from the boys' room. "What was that?"**

** "Nothing, sir," Amy tries to get him to stay in the living room.**

** "Call me Kaito," Kaito starts toward the room. "Wasn't there two other people with you?" He opens the door to Shadow and Rouge sitting across each other with their legs crossed.**

** "And that's why you don't jump on the bed in heels," Shadow says, pointing to the violet heels on Rouge's feet. Rouge rubs her head in an attempt to show pain.**

** "Um, hello guys." Kaito walks in the room with a smile.**

** "Oh, hello sir," Shadow jumps to his feet and holds a hand out.**

** "Call me Kaito," Kaito says, shaking his hand. "You must be Shadow."**

** "Yeah that's me."**

** "I was a little worried, I heard thumping on the wall or something," Kaito lets go of Shadow's hand.**

** "Rouge here wanted to jump on the bed, and I was trying to get her down,"**

** "I wanted to see how long I could last jumping on the bed with heels on!" Rouge holds her hands behind her back and smiles. "You should try it."**

** "Eh, I'll pass." Kaito laughs. "Well, bye guys, just wanted to check up on everyone."**

** "Bye sir- uh, Kaito." Rouge waves when he walks out of the room. She turns to Shadow when Kaito is out of earshot. "Jumping on the bed in heels? Really?"**

** "Hey it was the first thing that popped in my head," Shadow holds his hands to his chest. "And it's a good excuse for the thumping when we were falling around putting our clothes on."**

** "Well at least he bought it," Rouge grabs Shadow's hand and walks out of the room.**

** "What happened?" Blaze asks when she sees them.**

** "Oh, nothing, it was fine." Shadow says.**

** "Shadow told him I was jumping on the bed." Rouge laughs and hits Shadow's shoulder.**

** "I told you it was the first thing I thought of!"**

** "Whatever at least he left," Silver stands next to Blaze.**

** "He promised me he wouldn't do that though!" Blaze stomps her foot. "I can't believe he doesn't trust me…"**

** "Well we have been breaking the rules he set," Amy holds up a finger. "He was probably just worried."**

** "I'm honestly surprised he let us, a bunch of teenagers, stay in this cabin anyway." Sonic says.**

** "Eh, I don't know," Blaze perks up. "So did you guys enjoy the room to yourselves last night?"**

** "Um," Rouge raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah I guess,"**

** "Shady, were you not giving your all to Rouge?" Sonic starts air-humping.**

** "Fuck you Sonic," Shadow pushes Sonic by his forehead into Amy. Amy catches him under his arms.**

** "No that's not what I was saying!" Rouge throws her hands in the air.**

** "Did you enjoy your shower this morning?" Shadow cocks an eyebrow at Blaze and Silver.**

** "Hell yes!" Silver says, surprising Shadow with his response.**

** "Oh, god Silver." Blaze shakes her head laughing.**

** "Err, Sonic?" Amy pulls Sonic aside. "Can I talk to you?"**

** "Yeah, sure Amy."**

** Amy pulls Sonic into the boys' room. "Do you like having me as a girlfriend?"**

** "Of course! Amy, why would you ask that?" Sonic pulls Amy close to him.**

** "Well, I don't do what the others do… I feel I don't give you what you deserve," Amy looks away.**

** "Amy, I don't deserve you, but you know what? I'm glad you decided to pick me out of everyone else, I don't need you to throw yourself at me, I love the way you are. I will wait until you are ready, even if that's year in the future, if I have to wait till' marriage, that's how its going to be." Sonic kisses Amy. "I love you, Amy."**

** "I love you too." Amy smiles and blushes.**

** …**

** The gang has decided to play another game of Twister.**

** "Left hand on yellow, Sonic!" Blaze calls.**

** Amy lifts her stomach so Sonic can put his hand on a yellow spot under her.**

** "Silver stop!" Rouge quickly lifts her hand to swat Silver's poking finger away.**

** "Silver don't mess with everyone else just because you're out," Blaze motions for Silver to sit next to her. "Shadow right leg on blue!"**

** Shadow tries to move his leg, which was tangled in Rouge's, and falls.**

** "Oh, you're out." Rouge tries to keep her balance.**

** "Amy, right hand on green! Right leg on yellow, Rouge! Right leg on green Sonic!"**

** Sonic moves to cross his leg over, but flips and falls, making Amy go with him.**

** "Sonic!" Amy yells, pushing herself up.**

** "It's not my fault your boobs fell in my face!" Sonic sits up.**

** "Actually, yes, it is!" Amy sits on the couch.**

** Sonic points at Blaze. "She was the one with the spinner!"**

** "Rouge wins," Silver says.**

** "Still you could have caught me or something!" Amy yells.**

** "How!? I didn't expect you to fall on me like that!"**

** "Guys just shut up." Shadow rolls his eyes.**

** "Shut doesn't go up," Sonic smirks.**

** "It does in my world," Shadow pushes Sonic on the couch next to Amy.**

** "I'm sorry," Sonic tells Amy.**

** "It's okay," Amy kisses Sonic.**

** "So, what now?" Silver stands.**

** "Karaoke!" Blaze shouts and jumps to her feet.**

** "You brought that old thing?" Silver asks.**

** "Yup! But I left it in the van, let me go get it." Blaze sprints out the door.**

** "I can't sing for shit," Shadow looks at Blaze when she runs back in the room.**

** "Just have fun," Blaze smiles and hands him a thick CD holder.**

** "There's nothing in here I like," Shadow says, flipping through the disks.**

** "Look," Rouge stops Shadow's hand and pulls put a disk. "I want to sing this one!"**

** "What is it?" Blaze turns and takes the disk from her. She puts the disk in the karaoke machine and hooks it up to the TV.**

** "It has that song I'm So Sick on it, from Flyleaf." Rouge looks at Shadow. "It has a scream in there maybe you could help me with."**

** "Eh, I don't think so." Shadow shakes his head.**

** Blaze hands Rouge a microphone. "Here you go," She starts the song, and grabs a microphone for herself.**

** Rouge starts the song off with a beautiful voice. But reaches to pause it.**

** "Why did you pause it?" Blaze looks at Rouge confused.**

** "Shadow," Rouge holds out the microphone. "Do the scream for me! Please!"**

** "Why do you want me to do it so bad?" Shadow asks.**

** _Because I have heard you sing before…_ Rouge thinks, but says: "Because I can't do it!"**

** "No, Rouge," Shadow looks away.**

** There was a time when Shadow loved singing along to metal and "screamo" songs. He always did it by himself when he thought no one was around, and he was good. Rouge always came to listen. She found him singing one time when she was flying around, and came back to listen since. But she hasn't heard him sing in about a year.**

** "Shadow, for me? Please, I'll have everyone close their eyes!" Rouge makes her puppy-dog eyes.**

** Shadow gives in. "Fine, but never ask me again, okay?"**

** "Okay," Rouge smiles and holds the mic to Shadow's mouth. They unpause the song and Shadow lets out the biggest, cleanest scream.**

** "There, you happy?" Shadow sits back on the couch.**

** "That was awesome," Silver widens his eyes at Shadow.**

** "Nah," Shadow swats him away.**

** "Seriously, you're talented!" Silver nudges Shadow.**

** "Shut up, let the girls sing." Shadow pushes Silver away.**

** "You two are amazing!" Amy watches the words go across the screen.**

** Rouge and Blaze smile, and raise their voices to the song.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 16**

** "Ooh it's raining!" Amy says, looking out the little window on the door to the dock.**

** "Eh, I hate rain." Blaze shudders.**

** "Wouldn't it be sweet to kiss in the rain, Sonic?" Amy turns to Sonic hopefully.**

** "Yes, it would." Sonic grabs Amy's hand, and leads her out the door.**

** "I'm going outside," Shadow grabs his coat and walks out the front door, he heads toward the forest.**

** "Is he okay?" Blaze asks Rouge.**

** "He didn't seem sad," Rouge answers.**

** "You should go check on him." Blaze says.**

** "I'm sure he's fine," Rouge looks out the window. "I just don't know how he can see out there right now."**

** "Just go," Blaze pushes the bat out the door.**

** Rouge heads outside, shuddering when the rain hits her; she never liked how the rain felt on her wings. "Shadow?" She calls. "Shadow where did you go?" She slowly heads into the forest, and sees Shadow resting against a tree. She touches his shoulder. "Shadow?"**

** "Huh?" Shadow jerks to attention. "What are you doing?" Shadow stands and takes off his coat, setting it on Rouge's shoulders.**

** "You seemed upset, so I wanted to check on you,"**

** "Rouge, I'm fine. Just wanted some time to myself, that's all." Shadow kisses her. "Really, don't worry."**

** "Do you want me to leave, then?" Rouge starts slipping off the jacket.**

** "No," Shadow stops her hands. "I don't care if you stay."**

** Rouge smiles and sits against the tree, then motions for Shadow to sit. "You're too much of a loner, you know that?"**

** "You don't need a ton of friends to live your life," Shadow looks away. "I never really liked being around other people anyway."**

** "I know," Rouge hugs Shadow. "I'm happy to be one of the ones you do." She rests her head on Shadow's chest.**

…

** "It's been an hour, what are Shadow and Rouge doing?" Silver looks out a window by the front door. "I don't see them."**

** "I'm sure they're fine," Blaze joins Silver at the window.**

** "What if they got attacked by a bear!? What if they decided to get it on and forgot a condom and Rouge gets pregnant!? What if…"**

** "I don't think anything like that happened, Amy." Sonic interrupts.**

** "Whatever I'll go check on them." Blaze heads out the front door, and Silver follows. Blaze holds a flame in her hand to see, it has gotten dark. They head to the forest, Blaze jumps when she sees Shadow and Rouge.**

** "They're just sleeping," Silver says.**

** "They look so cute! Silver, stay here and please don't mess with them." Blaze runs to the cabin, and comes back with a camera.**

** "Why are you taking a picture?" Silver winces at the camera's flash.**

** "I just have to." She takes another picture of the two, huddled together. She then holds a flame in her hand again.**

** "Didn't you say you didn't want us using our powers on this trip?" Silver raises an eyebrow at Blaze.**

** "It's just so I can see," Blaze sits on the heels of her feet and leans toward Shadow and Rouge. "Guys, you need to wake up."**

** Silver moves to Shadow's side, and kicks him. "Wake up bro!"**

** "Silver!" Blaze quickly stands.**

** Shadow groans and pushes Silver away. "What do you want?"**

** "I need you opinion on what color thong I should wear," Silver jokes.**

** Shadow slowly stands and picks Rouge up. "You can ask Sonic about that,"**

** "C'mon lets go inside." Blaze leads the way back to the cabin.**

** …**

** The gang is gathered around the campfire.**

** "This fire burns," Sonic says.**

** "Well it probably wouldn't burn so much if you weren't trying to poke it." Shadow swats Sonic's finger away from the fire. "I swear you are retarded."**

** "Hey, sexy." A voice whispers in Rouge's ear, making her jump from where she was sitting. She turns to see a purple cat (same color as Blaze) with his hair in his face, black faded skinny jeans, a dark gray t-shirt with a decapitated zombie printed on the front, and looks a lot like Blaze. "Ember!" Rouge shouts, and slaps him. "Don't scare me like that!"**

** "Ember!" Blaze stands and runs toward her brother. "What are you doing here?"**

** "Wanted to come and make sure all these boys weren't getting a little too close to my sister." Ember winks at Silver.**

** "Did dad send you to spy on me?" Blaze asks in an irritated tone.**

** "No, dad doesn't even know I'm here." Ember holds his arms out. "What, no hug for your brother?"**

** Blaze hugs Ember. "Dad came over here earlier this morning."**

** "Why?"**

** "He doesn't trust me. Obviously." Blaze pulls away and crosses her arms.**

** Ember puts his hand on Blaze's shoulder. "Blaze, dad does trust you," Ember darts his yellow eyes around at the others. "It's _these guys _he doesn't trust."**

** "I can handle them!" Blaze throws her hands in the air.**

** Ember fiddles with his necklace. "Calm down."**

** "Hey," Rouge stands and studies the necklace. "This is beautiful!"**

** "Err, thanks." Ember pulls his necklace away from Rouge's hand. "Be careful."**

** "What is that?" Rouge asks, and points to the little crystal a skeleton hand is holding on the necklace.**

** "My elemental crystal," Ember grips the necklace. "It allows me to use any elemental power, like how Blaze can use fire, I can play with water, earth, air, ice, and lightning… Cause' I'm just that badass." Ember laughs. Silver freaks out and pushes Ember in the water with his telekinesis when Ember throws fire and it gets a little too close to his face.**

** "Silver!" Blaze yells.**

** "He threw fire at me!"**

** "Oh no, can he swim!" Amy stands next to where Ember fell and looks into the water. She screams when Ember grabs her foot and pulls her in. "Ember!" She splashes water at him.**

** "Just cause' I'm a cat, doesn't mean I can't swim." Ember splashes water back.**

** "Too much… powers." Rouge sits back down.**

** Shadow stands. "Guys, we all promised not to use our powers while we were here. You need to stop this shit."**

** "I'm sorry, I just freaked out, I didn't mean to." Silver apologizes.**

** "Help me up," Ember holds one hand out and holds on to the platform with the other. Shadow grabs his hand and pulls him up quickly.**

** Sonic helps Amy out of the water. "I'll get you a towel,"**

** "Ember!" Amy stomps a foot. "You got my dress all wet!"**

** "I'm sorry," Ember says. "I should have waited for Silver."**

** "Hey, you shouldn't have thrown fire at me!" Silver argues.**

** "This was my favorite dress!" Amy whines.**

** "Amy its just a dress, you can get a new one." Shadow sits next to Rouge.**

** Blaze and Sonic come back with armfuls of towels.**

** "You need that many towels for two people?" Rouge raises an eyebrow at the two.**

** "I had a feeling there will be more accidents." Blaze answers. "So, Ember, how much longer are you planning on staying?"**

** "Well…" Ember looks down. "Dad kinda kicked me out of the house for the night…"**

** "What did you do!?" Blaze hits his shoulder.**

** "I burnt the neighbor's tree house…"**

** "Ember! How!? Ugh…" Blaze puts a hand to her face. "And you expect me to let you stay here for the night, right?"**

** The others all look at Blaze.**

** "Err, kinda…" Ember looks into Blaze's eyes and gives a brotherly smile. "C'mon, I've helped you out so many times before."**

** "I don't know…" Blaze looks around at the others.**

** "Just let him, for tonight." Silver goes to stand next to Blaze.**

** "Only tonight, Ember." Blaze narrows her eyes at Ember.**

** "That's all I need," Ember smiles.**

_**I would like to thank my friend for giving me Ember ^.^ otherwise Blaze wouldn't have a brother XP**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 17**

** "Ember wake up!" Blaze wakes Ember by hitting him with a pillow.**

** "Huh?" Ember sits up and rubs his eyes.**

** "Wake up, you need to go home now." Blaze pats his cheek.**

** "What? Why so early?"**

** "You said one night, and it's been a night. You can leave now." Blaze gives a fake smile.**

** "What's the rush?" Ember stands from the couch. "Silver asking for ya?"**

** "No!" Blaze pushes Ember. "It's just, I don't have enough food to feed an extra person!"**

** "I'll go kill a bear or something,"**

** "Ember, no, I don't want to watch you decapitate a bear."**

** "It's okay, I'll leave." Ember hugs Blaze and waves on his way out the door.**

** Blaze sits at the table with everyone else. "I feel kind of bad for kicking him out like that,"**

** "Well he did come on short notice," Amy says.**

** "Its not that I don't like him or anything, its just, whenever he came out here with dad, he would run around decapitating animals instead of shooting them like normal," Blaze rests her head in her palms.**

** "That's awesome," Silver widens his eyes. "I wish I had those skills."**

** "But I didn't want anyone to see him do it, especially Amy." Blaze lifts her head to Amy.**

** "Yeah, I don't wanna see that…" Amy giggles.**

** "So he just leaves the heads lying around?" Shadow asks.**

** "Why would you ask that?" Amy hits Shadow's shoulder.**

** "Because I want to know?"**

** "No, he keeps them, and takes the brain." Blaze winces. "It's nasty; I never go in his room."**

** "You'll have to show me, that sounds interesting." Shadow raises an eyebrow at Blaze.**

** "Shadow!" Rouge hits Shadow's arm. "That's just… Gross."**

** "What? I think it's cool." Shadow crosses his arms.**

** "Whatever, I'll make breakfast now." Blaze stands and heads to the cabinet.**

** …**

** "Rouge!" Silver jumps from the floor and holds his finger at her. "Since you were the first who lost our poker game, you get tied to the chair!"**

** "Ugh," Rouge sits in the chair Silver pulled out for her, and Blaze ties her.**

** "Now we get to torture you however we want!" Silver laughs.**

** "The stupidest things you guys do when you're bored," Amy crosses her arms over her chest and smiles.**

** "Since I won, I decide what happens to Rouge, and the first one to reject whatever I tell them to do, gets the chair next. Everyone gets two 'chicken-outs'." Sonic informs everyone in on the rules, Sonic and Silver didn't tell anyone what they were doing after the poker game, besides getting tied to a chair. Sonic stands behind Rouge's chair, and puts his arms on the back. "Silver, grab Shadow and put his ass in Rouge's face."**

** "The hell!?" Shadow hesitantly lets Silver pick him up, and covers his face.**

** "Mm, sexy." Rouge smirks, and bites Shadow.**

** "Rouge did you just bite my ass!?" Shadow widens his eyes in alarm.**

** "Ha-ha, yeah. Now get his ass out of my face, Silver!" Rouge moves her head to the side.**

** "Sonic I swear," Shadow says, and pushes Silver away.**

** "Shadow, give Rouge a motorboat!" Sonic shouts.**

** "Sonic I won't disrespect her like that!"**

** "Do you want to be in this chair?" Sonic cocks an eyebrow.**

** Blaze grabs Shadow when he lunges at Sonic. "Shadow, just do it."**

** Rouge's face grows red. "Sonic, I will kill you."**

** "I won't do it." Shadow backs away.**

** "Okay, after I go around to everyone you're in the chair."**

** "Whatever," Shadow crosses his arms.**

** "Okay," Sonic looks at Blaze, and Blaze gives him a look. "Why don't you put a penny in Rouge's cleavage?" Sonic and Silver burst into laughter, and Shadow grunts.**

** "Are you serious?" Blaze narrows her eyes at Sonic.**

** "Yes, do it."**

** Rouge looks away, but laughs when Blaze slips the penny in her shirt.**

** "You're so stupid, Sonic." Blaze says, laughing.**

** "You know, I think we should set a limit on how many times you tell a person what to do, otherwise this would take too long." Silver says.**

** "How about three? And until someone chickens out if it goes over." Sonic says.**

** "You guys get way too into these games," Shadow shakes his head.**

** "Still, now Shadow, get in the chair!" Sonic unties Rouge and motions for Shadow to sit. Silver moves behind the chair where Sonic stood.**

** "So you two are going to be the only ones who can torture us!?" Amy throws her hands in the air. "That's not fair!"**

** "It's perfectly fair; we came up with this game." Silver says as he ties Shadow to the chair.**

** "No!" Amy stomps her foot.**

** "Amy, stop. Your whining is getting very annoying." Shadow shakes his head at Amy.**

** "Humph." Amy crosses her arms.**

** "Whatever back to the game!" Silver shouts. "Rouge, come give Shadow a lap dance!"**

** "The hell!?" Shadow jerks up in his chair.**

** "Okay," Rouge sits on Shadow's lap, and shakes a little.**

** "Lame," Silver says.**

** "You didn't say how I should dance," Rouge shrugs, still sitting in Shadow's lap.**

** "Rouge, you can get off me now." Shadow nudges Rouge, and she stands.**

** "Amy come hump Shadow's leg," Silver points at Shadow's leg.**

** "Silver, where do you come up with this shit?" Shadow looks up at the ceiling and sighs.**

** "Silver I'm not doing that," Amy shakes her head and scoots closer to Sonic.**

** "C'mon, you gonna waste one of your opt-outs on something so small?" Silver cocks his head.**

** "Err, yes." Amy looks down.**

** "Oh well, then." Silver looks at Rouge again.**

** "What now?" Rouge sighs.**

** "Let Shadow get that penny out of your cleavage, with his teeth." Silver makes a mischievous smile.**

** "Oh god!" Shadow turns to Silver. "You are just gross."**

** "So Rouge, you gonna do it?" Silver winks at her.**

** "I have no idea what worse things you would make me do later…" Rouge looks down. "This was a bad day to wear a tank top." She looks at Shadow. "Shadow,"**

** "Rouge this is your decision, not mine." Shadow sighs.**

** "You know he wants it," Sonic says.**

** "Shut up Sonic." Shadow glares at the blue hedgehog.**

** "I won't do it," Rouge looks at Shadow and gives a reassuring smile.**

** "Eh, fine. Amy, your turn in the chair." Silver smirks, and makes Sonic stay where he is. "I wanna tell you what to do to Amy."**

** "C'mon, Silver," Sonic doesn't give much an argument.**

** "Sonic, come grab Amy's boob." Silver cocks an eyebrow at Sonic.**

** "Silver!" Amy gasps.**

** Sonic quickly pushes Amy's breast. "I'm sorry, I don't want him doing worse to me when I have to opt-outs left."**

** "Eh, it's okay," Amy looks down.**

** "I'm the permanent command giver now!" Silver shouts at Sonic.**

** "What!? Silver!" Sonic hits his shoulder. "When Blaze gets in that chair, it's my turn."**

** "Whatever."**

** After an hour of playing, Blaze is in the chair.**

** "So, Rouge," Sonic says. "Put that penny in Blaze's cleavage."**

** "Why the hell are you doing this again?"**

** "Just do it." Sonic rolls his eyes.**

** "Err, okay?" Rouge places the penny in Blaze's shirt.**

** "This is for your payback, Rouge, cause' I'm nice like that." Sonic smiles, and shifts his gaze to Silver. "Take that out of there with your teeth." Shadow smirks at Silver when Sonic says this.**

** Silver, without hesitation, does what Sonic told him. He makes a what-do-you-think-about-that face at Sonic, holding the penny in his mouth. Blaze laughs.**

** "That's probably the closest Silver will get to her in public," Rouge jokes.**

** Silver gives Rouge a look, then licks Blaze's inner thigh.**

** "Silver!" Blaze tilts her head back and laughs hysterically.**

** "You two have problems," Sonic laughs.**

** "You know when you say that kind of stuff they take it as a challenge," Amy crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at Rouge.**

** "I know," Rouge laughs, and everyone joins.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 18**

** Rouge wakes up in what looks to be a… doctors office?**

** _I don't remember falling asleep…_ She thinks.**

** "Oh look, she's awake." A doctor shines a light in her face.**

** "What the hell! Go away!" Rouge swats the hand away, revealing a sight way more alarming than a bright light. Blood splats on the walls and floors, and now there's a bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by doctors.**

** "Whoa whoa, calm down," The doctor holds Rouge's arms. "Shadow is very injured; you were attacked by a bear."**

** "What? No, I was with my friends," Rouge shakes her head and blinks.**

** "Yes, and you guys decided to go run in the woods and scream _Marco Polo, _alarming a bear. It attacked you."**

** "I'm sure I would remember that,"**

** "Rouge," Shadow's voice mumbles.**

** "Shadow?" Rouge stands in alarm, and runs to the bed side. Shadow is badly cut, and bleeding.**

** Shadow reaches and grabs Rouge's hand. "It… hurts…"**

** "Shh," Rouge holds a finger to his mouth. "I know, don't talk."**

** "Rouge," Shadow says. "Rouge I need help,"**

** "There are doctors here to help you,"**

** "No, they wont," Shadow coughs. "They want to… kill me…"**

** "Shadow no,"**

** "Rouge!" Shadow yells. "Rouge!" Shadow lets out a bloodcurdling scream and twitches.**

** "Shadow!" Rouge screams over and over. "Shadow! Shadow no!"**

** A doctor shoves her out of the way, and holds Shadow down.**

** Rouge shoots up on the couch, drenched in sweat. She is in Shadow's lap. "Shadow," She holds her head in her hands and cries.**

** "Rouge?" Shadow pulls her closer and kisses her head.**

** Rouge hurriedly looks up and all around Shadow. "Are you okay?"**

** "Yeah, I'm fine… You scared me." Shadow makes a worried face. "What happened?"**

** "I had… a dream… and you were all cut up and… you told me the doctors wanted to kill you… and you just looked horrible… I was so scared…" Rouge buries her face in Shadow's chest and cries.**

** "Is she okay?" Blaze whispers from the hallway.**

** "Had a bad dream," Shadow whispers back. Blaze gives a sympathetic look at Rouge and goes back to the room.**

** Rouge cries herself to sleep.**

** Shadow sighs and looks around the dark room. _It's weird to think that, if I hadn't come along, I wouldn't have this…_ Shadow falls asleep with a smile on his face.**

…

** Shadow wakes up in his bed next to Rouge. _I didn't fall asleep here…_ He thinks to himself. Shadow stands and makes his way to the living room, where he hears laughter.**

** "Hey Shady," Sonic runs to him and puts his arm around his shoulders.**

** Shadow pushes Sonic's arm off him. He notices Silver tied in a chair. "You're playing this again?"**

** "Yeah but look," Sonic holds out his phone. "I got this Truth or Dare app, so I tell people to do what this tells me."**

** "Oh, goody," Shadow says sarcastically.**

** "So, Blaze," Sonic looks at his phone, then looks back up. "It says you have to make out with Silver for 10 seconds,"**

** Blaze climbs onto Silver's lap. Sonic holds a hand out.**

** "Wait, you have to use your tongues!"**

** "What kind of Truth or Dare app is that?" Shadow shakes his head.**

** "I got the naughty one," Sonic winks.**

** "You are fucking stupid," Shadow crosses his arms and sits on the couch. He looks away when Blaze starts to kiss Silver.**

** "Whoa, what's going on here?" Rouge says as she walks into the room. She nods toward Silver and Blaze.**

** "Playing the game we did last night," Sonic smiles, and shouts "Time!" when a timer on his phone goes off.**

** Rouge sits on the couch next to Shadow. "You playing?"**

** "No,"**

** "I'll play if you do," Rouge kisses Shadow and pulls him off the couch.**

** "I guess,"**

** "Yay!" Amy jumps up and down. "We have everyone now!"**

** "Okay then, Shadow you have to kiss Silver's cheek." Sonic laughs when he looks at the phone.**

** "Hell no," Shadow shakes his head.**

** "A loss for you then, in the chair, Shady." Sonic smirks.**

** "Ugh," Shadow sighs and gets in the chair.**

** "Okay so…" Sonic looks at his phone. "Silver you gotta… Lick Shadow's arm?"**

** "Okay?" Silver goes and licks Shadow's arm.**

** "Ah! Silver," Shadow looks at his arm helplessly. Rouge comes and wipes Silver's spit off with her shirt.**

** "Okay now Rouge…" Sonic laughs. "You gotta give Shadow a lap dance."**

** "Again!?" Rouge throws her hands in the air.**

** "Hey it's what the thing told me to do!" Sonic holds his hands to his chest. "And you better do it right this time!"**

** "Eh…" Rouge sits on Shadow's lap.**

** Shadow looks away, his nose starts to bleed.**

** Rouge does a last body roll and gets off Shadow. Shadow looks down, and Rouge unties him.**

** "Rouge what are you doing?" Sonic tries to catch Shadow, but he gets away. "What was that?"**

** "Didn't you see him doing the potty dance?" Rouge says jokingly.**

** "Well… okay then," Sonic grunts when Rouge pushes him into the chair.**

** "No more free ride for you." Rouge puts her hands on her hips. Blaze rushes to tie him, and takes his phone.**

** Blaze hands Silver the phone. "You have the same one, don't you? You know how to work it."**

** Sonic struggles. "Guys this isn't fair!"**

** "It's totally fair," Amy gets in Sonic's face. "You've never been in the chair yet,"**

** Shadow enters the living room to see Amy licking Sonic's neck, both trying not to laugh. "How did you get Sonic in there?"**

** "I had to force him," Rouge laughs as she watches Amy.**

** "This I would have to say is my favorite game now," Silver looks at the phone. "Ooh, Amy, now you gotta make out with him for 7 seconds,"**

** "You guys getting picked on," Blaze laughs and sits on the couch.**

** Everyone is too into what they are doing to notice the front door unlocking.**

** Everyone jumps, and Amy screams and falls back when Blaze's dad walks in and yells: "What the hell are you doing!?"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Adventures in the Cabin CHAPTER 19**

** "Dad!" Blaze rushes toward the black cat.**

** "Blaze, what is going on here?" Kaito holds a hand to his face, looks down and shakes his head. Amy hurries to untie Sonic. "What was going on here?"**

** "Dad they were just messing around,"**

** "If they were messing around like that, I wouldn't doubt it if Amy walked away from here pregnant," Kaito looks at Blaze with a disappointed expression. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I knew it would be a bad idea to let a bunch of teenagers, _teenagers, _live by themselves for a week like this… I should've known this shit would happen. Blaze, I thought you were different."**

** "I am different! In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't the one in that chair! I wasn't making out with anyone!" Blaze tries her hardest not to cry. "And it was just kissing! It's not like they were having sex or anything!"**

** "The boy was tied to the chair, Blaze. And I know what "making out" leads to."**

** "It was just a game we were playing, it wasn't meant like that!" Blaze throws her hands in the air. "It was a Truth or Dare kind of thing."**

** "Sure." Kaito says sarcastically. "Blaze, I'm not sure if I should let you guys stay here anymore."**

** "Dad stop treating me like a kid!"**

** "You are a kid."**

** "I'm seventeen!"**

** "So? Do you really think I want a seventeen year old mother in my house?"**

** "Dad I'm not doing that! I can't believe you think of me like that…" Blaze looks away, and tears start streaming down her face.**

** "Blaze, that's not what I…" Kaito grabs her arm, but she pulls away.**

** "Dad, please let us stay…"**

** "I don't know… After seeing that…"**

** "Well it's not fair that you kinda just barged in like that!" Blaze links her hands behind her head.**

** "If I hadn't, who knows what you would have been doing later!" Kaito looks down. "You know what? Fine, one more night. But that's it."**

** "That was the plan anyway." Blaze looks around at everyone; they all have worried looks on their faces. Except Shadow, just standing there.**

** "Please, just, be careful." Kaito puts a hand on Blaze's shoulder. "I'm just worried, Blaze."**

** "I know… But you don't have to be."**

** "But I'm dad, so I can." Kaito gives Blaze a reassuring look. "Just please, for my sanity, be careful."**

** "And mine too!" Ember buts in the door.**

** "Ember!" Blaze widens her eyes.**

** "I was tired of sitting in the car…"**

** "Why did you even come with!?" Blaze hits his shoulder.**

** "Mom wasn't home. The house is a little boring by myself." Ember nudges Kaito. "Let's go home."**

** "Yeah… Bye guys." Kaito hugs Blaze, and Ember gives a little wave when they walk out the door.**

** Blaze slides against the door to the floor. "What a relief." She sighs.**

** "I'm so sorry Blaze," Amy sits in front of Blaze. "If it weren't for me and Sonic, he wouldn't have yelled at you like that."**

** "It's not your fault, its not like you knew he was coming."**

** "Still… I feel bad."**

** "I guess no more of that game, huh?" Sonic gives a half smile.**

** "For our safety, no." Blaze giggles.**

** "But look how close this trip has brought us," Rouge pulls Blaze up. "I'm glad you invited us."**

** "I know, now you're with Shadow finally, and Amy is with Sonic,"**

** "Finally," Silver interrupts.**

** "Yeah," Blaze smiles. "It's awesome. I honestly thought that after a day, everyone would want to go home…"**

** "Why would you think that?" Amy asks.**

** "Just because, I really don't know, like we would all annoy each other or something."**

** "Well, what are we gonna do now, since it's our last night?" Silver pulls Blaze in for a kiss.**

** "Yeah … It's kinda sad, you know?" Amy crosses her arms.**

** "You know… I feel kind of rude, because I only came on this trip for Amy…" Sonic's face grows red when Amy looks at him, surprised.**

** "Aw, it's okay, Sonic. We all knew." Blaze gives Sonic a grin.**

** "Sonic you're just so sweet!" Amy jumps on Sonic and kisses him.**

** "Hey Shadow, what made you decide to come with us?" Silver raises an eyebrow at Shadow. "You got anything to say to Rouge?"**

** "Shut up." Shadow sits on the couch, and Rouge stands over him. She puts her hands on either side of his face, and kisses him. Shadow wraps his arms around Rouge's waist, and pulls her to him.**

** "Aw how sweet," Blaze gives Silver a quick kiss, arms still around each others waists.**

** "So what now?" Sonic looks around the room. "I feel like we've done everything…"**

** "I know right?" Rouge says when she gets off Shadow.**

** "Well I know what I want to do to you," Silver looks at Sonic. And narrows his eyes with a smile.**

** "Ooh yes," Sonic shimmies over to Silver, and air-humps.**

** Silver does the same thing, and they burst into laughter.**

** "You guys," Blaze shakes her head, laughing. "I swear."**

** "You guys have issues," Shadow raises an eyebrow at the two.**

** Sonic jumps in Shadow's lap. "You want some?"**

** Shadow pushes Sonic off him, and laughs. "Fuck no."**

** "Sonic are you cheating on me!" Silver throws his hands in the air.**

** "Silver I would never do that!" Sonic gets on one knee, and holds a hand out to Silver. "You are my only man!"**

** "Mhm girl, I better be!" Silver snaps his fingers.**

** Sonic puts his arm around Silver's shoulders. "I think we should make babies."**

** Silver nods. "I believe we shall." He tries to keep a serious face, but fails. The two burst into laughter again, and so does the rest of the room.**

…

** The gang is gathered around the dinner table.**

** "Mm spaghetti, my favorite." Amy licks her lips when Blaze sets the plate in front of her.**

** Silver dives in, getting spaghetti sauce all over his face. "Mm." He smiles at Blaze, and Blaze kisses him.**

** "Spaghetti sauce, yummy." Blaze giggles and brings a napkin to her face, but Silver takes it away. He licks her face. "Silver!" Blaze laughs and does the same to him.**

** "You guys, get a room." Shadow rolls his eyes.**

** "Aw!" Rouge hits Shadow's shoulder and points at Sonic and Amy, eating the same noodle, and their lips touch.**

** "How cheesy," Shadow pulls Rouge to him, and kisses her. Rouge almost falls out of her chair. "You gotta do it right." Shadow half smiles at Rouge, and she blushes.**

** Silver and Blaze are eating off each others plates, laughing and throwing noodles. "Silver you ate like my whole plate!"**

** "Hey you are eating mine too," Silver shoves spaghetti in her mouth.**

** "Jeeze you two are so messy," Rouge studies their spaghetti-stained clothes.**

** "I have extra clothes," Blaze laughs when Silver takes his shirt off.**

** "Hey now we can shower together," Silver jokes.**

** "Not with Sonic awake," Blaze throws a noodle at Sonic.**

** "Hey I was just messing around," Sonic eats the thrown noodle.**

** "Gross!" Amy hits Sonic's shoulder.**

** "Well I'm done," Rouge stands and picks up Shadow's plate along with hers. "Anyone else?"**

** "Yeah," Blaze, Amy, and Silver say in unison.**

** "Man Sonic you eat slow," Silver takes a bite off his plate.**

** "Look I don't have very much left, hold on Rouge." Sonic stuff the rest of his spaghetti in his mouth and hands Rouge his plate.**

…

** "Since it's our last night," Silver says, setting what's left of the alcohol on the counter. "Let's have a party!"**

** "Silver I don't think we should do this," Amy watches him worriedly as he takes a sip from a bottle.**

** Shadow opens another bottle, and forces Amy to drink. "Have a little fun, will ya?"**

** "I'm scared something really bad will happen…" Amy stumbles back a little. "Man that's strong,"**

** "Amy, its just one night." Rouge grabs her hand. "If you want, I won't drink anything too."**

** "No, have fun… I guess I'll try." Amy hesitantly drinks more from the bottle.**

** Two hours later, everyone is playing a drunken game of Just Dance.**

** Blaze and Silver are doing Sway again. "Woo!" Blaze jumps on Silver when the song is over, and they fall over.**

** Shadow is carrying Rouge on his back. "I think we should try a song like this," Rouge says, and almost falls when she lifts her hands to the air.**

** "Whoa be careful." Shadow lifts her up.**

** "I have to pee!" Rouge shouts. She leans to Shadow's ear. "I think we should pee together."**

** Shadow widens his eyes. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"**

** Rouge giggles. "I don't know," She thinks a second. "How about a shower?" She licks his face.**

** "I don't think that's a good idea," Shadow laughs.**

** "What?" Rouge pushes herself off Shadow's back, falling to the floor. She pulls him down. "You don't want to see me naked?"**

** "No," Shadow says. "I just don't want anything _bad_ to happen."**

** "Don't worry, I wont get pregnant!"**

** "How are you sure?"**

** "Because we have a magical shower!" Rouge pulls Shadow closer and kisses him.**

** Blaze pulls Shadow of Rouge. "I don't want that happening."**

** "See," Shadow jerks a thumb at Blaze. "You gotta respect Blaze's shower."**

** "Well the shower looks at me naked all the time!"**

** "So? What's it gonna do, tell the toaster how nice your butt looks?" Shadow cocks an eyebrow at Rouge.**

** "Aw Shadow, you think I have a nice butt?"**

** "You know he loves that sexy ass," Silver says jokingly.**

** "That's not what I was saying,"**

** "So you don't like my butt?" Rouge puts her hands on her hips.**

** "That's not what I was saying either!" Shadow holds his hands to his chest.**

** Blaze jumps when Amy shouts "Yes I beat you!" at Sonic.**

** "You beat everyone," Sonic hugs her.**

** "Let's do another one," Amy pokes Sonic's stomach.**

** Sonic lies on the couch. "Amy I'm tired."**

** "Aw, why you being so lame?" Amy pushes him.**

** Sonic pulls Amy on the couch. "Come cuddle with me."**

** "Okay,"**

** Silver and Blaze do the same thing on the other couch, and eventually fall asleep.**

** "Aw, we're the only ones awake now!" Rouge stomps her foot.**

** "And that's a bad thing?" Shadow kisses Rouge, then carries her into the boys' room.**

…

** "I'm gonna miss this place…" Blaze says to Silver as she puts her clothes back in her suitcase.**

** "Well you can pretty much come back whenever you want," Silver takes one of her bras and puts it on over his shirt.**

** Blaze laughs and takes the bra back. "But I doubt we'll all be able to come here again together."**

** "Hey we will still see each other at school." Silver nudges her shoulder.**

** "I know… but it just won't be the same…"**

** "We have next summer, and well pretty much all the time after that. Unless everyone goes to college…"**

** "But that's what I plan to do." Blaze stands with her bag. "Are the others ready?"**

** "I'll go see." Silver leaves the room.**

** Blaze looks at a picture she took of everyone. She giggles when she remembers the hassle of having the timer set and running back to take the picture. They had to try again about 10 times.**

** "C'mon Blaze, let's go." Silver comes in the door.**

** "Okay," Blaze grabs Silver's hand. They wait for everyone to get out the door, and slowly shuts it behind her.**

_**The end! I loved writing this story… I'm thinking about writing a spin off of them in high school? I know I want to write more, like a series… What do you guys think? Thanks for the support and I loved everyone's reviews!**_


End file.
